Le Dernier Espoir
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Six mois après la défaite de Loki, les Neuf Royaumes se lancent dans une sombre guerre. Les gens meurent, les rois tombent, le monde se déchire. Seulement, Odin fait face à une prophétie, et seul l'enfant légitime de Thor peut stopper ceci... Thor/Loki (slash) (peut-être Steve/Tony futur)
1. Prologue

_Auteur : Amanda Fox  
Film : Thor et Avengers  
__Couple : Thor/Loki en premier lieu__  
__Rating : PG+13 pour l'instant  
__Genre : Aventure/Romance  
__Résumé : Six mois après la défaite de Loki, les Neuf Royaume se lancent dans une sombre guerre. Les gens meurent, les rois tombent, le monde se déchire. Seulement, Odin fait face à une prophétie, et seul l'enfant légitime de Thor peut stopper ceci. Cependant, un sort empêche les femmes immortelles de produire un enfant. Odin tout puissant décide donc de se lancer dans le dernier espoir. Thor/Loki (slash)_

* * *

_« **A**sgard tombe. Tout comme les Neuf Royaumes. Seul l'enfant au sang d'immortels, héritier du Prince légitime d'Asgard pourra y mettre fin, et ainsi retrouver l'équilibre d'autrefois en provoquant la disparition de ce peuple Noir. »_

Les lettres d'un bleu immaculé lévitaient dans l'air, constituées seulement d'une fumée aux senteurs de l'eau pure. D'un geste de la main, cette lourde phrase disparue instantanément, et mourut dans l'atmosphère. C'était encore loin des champs de bataille qu'Odin fixait cette unique prophétie qui pouvait leur assurer victoire, dans la salle du trône, debout au milieu de cette pièce en or massif.

« Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur la prophétie, » fit doucement Frigga en s'approchant de son mari, aussi délicatement qu'une féline, tentant de le réconforter.

Le Dieu nordique ferma son œil valide, fatigué de tous ces combats qui duraient depuis maintenant trois mois. Sa vieillesse l'empêchait de mener à bien ces batailles, seul, et les Neufs Royaume perdaient de l'effectif. Même Midgard.

« C'est pourtant ce qui peut nous sauver, encore une fois… » reprit Odin en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers son trône.

« Tu sais pourtant que c'est tout bonnement impossible, » rétorqua son épouse en fixant son mari qui se stoppa devant Siège.

Cependant, il ne parut pas désespéré. Odin se tourna lentement vers sa femme, observant Frigga d'un regard qui se voulait être doux.

« J'ai la solution, » déclara soudain Odin en fixant par la suite un point invisible à travers les fenêtres de son palais.

Au loin, il y distinguait la fumée noire des combats qui opposaient ce peuple étrange aux Asgardiens. La jeune femme suivit son regard, restant silencieuse.

« Frigga. Je sais pertinemment qu'à un moment, _cette_ idée t'es venue à l'esprit. »

Son épouse préféra ne pas regarder son mari, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. C'était un homme qui était direct, franc et droit. Mais lorsque les choses pressaient et que les décisions étaient dures et atroces, Odin commençait tout d'abord à préparer les esprits.

« Nous connaissons tous deux quelqu'un capable de porter encore des enfants. »

Frigga ne parut pas surprise. A vrai dire, elle s'en doutait. Pourtant, c'est avec effroi qu'elle se retourna vers le Dieu nordique, le visage empli de terreur.

* * *

_Ceci est court, c'est le but, ce n'est que le prologue. Je vous dit tout de suite que Loki ne va pas en un claquement de doigt être le gentil petit frère (et amour) de Thor... Non. Je veux quelque chose de réaliste :) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura du Thorki, des avengers, des méchants pas beau..._


	2. Chap 1 : Expier ses fautes

_Voilà la premier chapitre, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir de voir que ça plaît... -^.^-_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
**Expier ses fautes  
**_(-)_(-)_(-)_**  
**

Thor leva les yeux vers le ciel gris, emplit d'éclairs dévastateurs, prêt à déferler sur l'ennemi avec violence. Ces _monstres,_ pour certains, ne semblaient pas matériels, et se dissipaient au moindre coup pour réapparaitre plus loin. Portant un masque d'un noir brillant sous la foudre, ils dévoilaient un visage figé, proche des morts. C'est ce qui terrifiait le plus les guerriers d'Asgard Un face à face avec ces _morts_. Leur longue cape noire cachait leurs pieds, et ils la soulevaient pour y sortir leurs bras et faire apparaitre des armes, des plus abominables les unes que les autres. Tout était _magique_ pour les guerriers d'Asgard. Pour ce qui était de ces étranges esprits qui se dématérialisaient au moindre coup, Thor et ses amis en étaient certains. Ils ne venaient pas du monde des vivants, prenant la forme d'un fantôme au masque sombre et terrifiants. Ces attaques surprises d'un peuple étranger avaient déstabilisé les Neufs Royaumes plus que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer.

« Fandral, baisses-toi ! » hurla le Dieu du Tonnerre avant de lancer Mjolnir dans la direction de son ami qui se baissa juste à temps sans se poser de questions.

Le marteau passa au-dessus du crâne de Fandral, pour s'écraser contre trois ennemis prêts à sauter sur l'ami de Thor. Une des trois créatures disparut dans un nuage de fumée tandis que les deux autres tombèrent face contre terre. Sif qui avait vu le monstre disparaitre avec horreur, déglutit en serrant un peu plus fort l'arme qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Ces choses qui semblaient mortes, tels des fantômes étaient pourtant rares sur le champ de bataille, mais provoquaient de lourds dégâts.

« Thor, il est derrière toi ! » cria la guerrière en voyant l'ombre de cette créature se matérialiser derrière le Dieu.

Il put s'écarter juste à temps, pour ne pas se prendre une hache de guerre contre son épaule. En s'étalant à terre, il tendit la main pour ainsi attraper Mjolnir, et faire face à l'ennemi. Il vit avec stupeur que l'arme du fantôme laissait couler un léger filet de liquide orangé.

« Du poison ! » leur prévint Thor en se reculant pour ne pas recevoir cette arme contre le crâne.

Tous les jours, les Asgardiens faisaient face à de nouvelles attaques, toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres, étranges et terrifiantes. Plus les jours avançaient, plus Thor regrettait la prophétie qui aurait pu tous les sauver. Lorsque celle-ci était apparue, et que ce peuple effrayant était arrivé, le sort avait été lancé, empêchant la prophétie de devenir vraie. Thor ne s'était pas avoué vaincu, prêt à éliminer ce peuple de ses mains.

Ce sort avait rendu toutes les femmes du royaume des Dieux, stériles. De ce fait, Thor Odinson ne pouvait en rien avoir une progéniture. Ce sort était aussi un gène pour le futur des trois royaumes principaux, qui ne pouvait donc plus produire de nouvelle génération. Et pour la prophétie, il fallait du sang _d'immortel_.

En deux jours de combats incessants près du Lac d' Asgard, Thor et son armée repoussèrent l'ennemi. Cependant, ils savaient tous pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une bataille gagnée, et non la guerre. Ce peuple continuait d'attaquer d'autres bords des Royaumes. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, au milieu de la terre brûlée de cadavres, noircit de cendre, rouge de sang. Mjolnir était à terre, au pied du Dieu, qui regardait le ciel gris au-dessus de lui. Il se demandait comment les Avengers se débrouillaient à terre. Arrivaient-ils à repousser ces ennemis noirs ?

Il rentra au palais, pour reprendre des forces, et vite repartir aider ses terres, mais Odin l'avait demandé dans la salle du trône. C'est avec une tristesse infinie qu'il fit face à son père, assis sur son trône. Il sentait que les mauvaises nouvelles allaient tomber. Encore un Royaume aux mains de l'ennemi ? Comme Jotunheim par exemple ?

« Mon fils… Je voudrais déjà te féliciter pour cette bataille que tu as menée avec bravoure et courage. »

Thor resta debout, silencieux, à fixer son père dans les yeux. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. De plus, sa mère portait un visage sombre. Plus sombre et froid que l'habitude.

« Les pertes n'ont pas cessé pour autant, » finit par lâcher Thor en jetant un regard vers Frigga.

La jeune femme tentait de paraître digne, étant l'épouse d'Odin. Mais Thor la connaissait. Elle tentait de garder un calme parfait pour cacher une souffrance infinie. Le blond commençait à paniquer intérieurement.

« Nous avons trouvé un moyen de repousser ces ennemis… »

Thor leva la tête vers son père, le visage presque illuminé de bonheur. Cette petite lueur d'espoir se montrait-elle enfin ?

« A propos de la prophétie. »

Thor ne parut pas comprendre et haussa un sourcil.

« Mais, aucune femme au sang d'immortel ne peut donner naissance, » fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, antipathique. « A moins que vous n'ayez trouvé… Un contre-sort ? »

Le regard du blond c'était de nouveau illuminé. Et pourtant Frigga semblait de plus en plus nerveuse.

« Non, nous avons déjà cherché indéfiniment, mon fils, rappelles-toi. »

Odin prit un air grave en serrant ses poings contre les accoudoirs de son siège. Thor n'aimait pas l'ambiance que prenait cette salle.

« Alors ? » insista le Dieu du Tonnerre qui perdait patience.

« Nous avons trouvé une unique personne encore accessible par nous, qui peut te donner une progéniture… »

Thor vit du coin des yeux sa mère se retenir contre l'appuie-bras du trône d'Odin.

« Qui ? » lâcha le blond, lassé de cette attente.

« Les Jotuns peuvent donner la vie, tu le savais depuis longtemps déjà ? »

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, son propre frère avait déjà… Non. Thor recula instinctivement d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est une plaisanterie, Père, » lâcha-t-il complètement déboussolé.

Il suffit d'un regard vers sa mère pour comprendre qu'Odin ne mentait pas, et qu'il était sérieux sur cette affaire.

« C'est notre seule chance de victoire, » continua le Dieu nordique en fixant son fils, figé sous la nouvelle. « Les Royaumes tombent les uns après les autres, des pays entiers sont rayés de la carte… »

« Mais c'est mon frère ! » cria Thor en laissant rageusement tomber Mjolnir à ses pieds, ce qui provoqua un léger tremblement de terre, et une fissure contre le marbre.

« Thor, il n'est pas ton frère, » répliqua son père, dont la voix se voulait calme et posée.

« Nous avons été élevé ensemble, je le considère comme tel ! »

« Cette action le permettra de se racheter. »

« Loki a déjà souffert ! De par les moqueries incessantes, les insultes, ses grossesses, ses défaites, les mensonges et autres que vous ne pensiez même pas ! » Thor s'avança de rage face à son père qui tentait de garder un air serein. « Vous ne pouvez pas lui infliger cela ! Depuis son retour à Asgard, il a assez souffert ! »

« Mon fils… Ca ne me plaît pas plus que toi que le descendant de ce trône ait pour… _Mère_ un Jotun. _Loki_ qui plus est. »

« On ne parle pas de toi. Ni de moi ! Mais de _lui _! »

Frigga fut stupéfaite de l'attitude de son fils, et en remerciait presque le ciel.

« Thor, je ne te demande pas ton avis. La vie de tes futurs royaumes est entre tes mains ! Et je ne veux pas qu'un simple caprice nous fasse perdre cette victoire déjà quasiment inexistante ! »

Odin s'était levé, et toisait son fils du regard. Thor quant à lui, était chamboulé, scandalisé et terrifié. C'était son petit frère. Certes, il l'aimait réellement, et même plus contre son gré depuis qu'il avait appris que Loki n'était pas son frère de sang. Mais ceci était tout bonnement atroce.

« J'ai déjà demandé aux gardes de le préparer, » finit Odin en tournant le dos à Thor qui serrait les poings tellement forts que du sang y perlaient.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Loki était au courant que la guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur. Les gardes ne faisant qu'en parler, encore et toujours. Le Dieu de la malice aurait été un avantage sûr pour cet affrontement, mais les risques qu'il se retourne contre son propre royaume étaient grands, lui qui avait déjà tenté de posséder Midgard. Cela faisait dorénavant six mois qu'il était là, à attendre dans sa cellule, subissant maintes tortures physiques et psychologies, étouffant ses cris dans la muselière qu'il possédait déjà à Midgard, toujours présente car très utile, Thor ayant interdit à son père de lui coudre de nouveau les lèvres. Cependant, Loki avait toujours su que sa sentence était trop « banale », et qu'Odin attendait quelque chose, ou une idée, pour la mettre en exécution sur le Jotun.

Sa magie scellée, il avait beaucoup de mal à garder sa forme Ase, et parfois il se réveillait et voyait avec horreur que ses mains commençaient à prendre une couleur bleutée. Il devait donc se concentrer à nouveau et faire disparaître cette forme qu'il avait de naissance. Les gardes le considéraient maintenant encore plus grandement qu'un monstre. Loki était leur nouveau _souffre-douleur_. Et pourtant, il gardait toujours la tête haute, et évitait de hurler de douleurs, serrant les poings jusqu'au sang, laissant parfois couler quelques larmes sous le supplice. Mais jamais il n'a supplié._ Jamais_. Il voulait montrer à Odin que personne ne pouvait le faire changer, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver l'ancien Loki, obéissant, inférieur, gentil…

Mais aujourd'hui, il sortit enfin de sa cellule. Deux hommes ayant la carrure de son frère l'avaient pris par les épaules, l'obligeant à sortir. Loki ne posa pas de question. De toute manière, cette muselière lui en empêchait. Odin allait-il lui donner sa véritable sentence ? Mais étrangement, les gardes ne prenaient pas la direction du trône, mais de l'appartement des servants et servantes, l'entrainant au milieu de toutes ces aides ménagères qui le regardaient avec dégoût et fureur. Loki toisa chacun de ses regards, se montrant indifférent. Pourtant, il avait du mal à marcher correctement, ses jambes lui faisaient souffrir, ainsi que ses reins. Les Asgardiens restaient tapis contre le mur, à le fixer, et Loki fut soulagé de ne pas être face à des guerriers du royaume, ou ont lui aurait fait sa fête, malgré les deux gardes postés derrière lui.

Ce fut les mains enchainées qu'il entra dans la grande salle de bains vide appartenant aux personnes qui aidaient à faire vivre le palais. Et Loki fut de plus en plus surpris, lorsque deux femmes s'approchèrent de lui, tandis que les gardes se postèrent à la porte derrière lui. Les deux Asgardiennes, tremblante, attrapèrent le Dieu de la malice inoffensif sans ses pouvoirs, le débarrassant de ses vêtements, mais pas de la muselière, trop importante pour Odin. Il se laissa faire, stupéfait de se faire si bien mené par les deux jeunes femmes, même si cela semblait être un coup de son père adoptif.

Ses cheveux coupés maintenant à une longueur acceptable, au-dessus de ses épaules, rejetés en arrière sans laisser retomber une seule mèche devant son visage, frappa les personnages travaillant au palais qui le croisa lorsque les gardes le firent sortir de la salle de bain. Par la magie, les multiples blessures, égratignures et cicatrices de guerre et torture avaient disparu. Il portait dorénavant la tunique noir et verte qu'il mettait en général si souvent il y a de cela si longtemps. Et Loki ne put être que satisfait de se revoir vivre à nouveau. Cependant, si Odin voulait se montrer clément envers lui pour lui faire expier toutes ses fautes, il se fourrait le doigt dans le l'œil. Aujourd'hui, le Dieu de la malice était loin d'être docile.

Cette fois-ci, il fut conduit jusqu'à la salle du trône, où siégeait Odin, seul. Frigga n'était pas là. Ni Thor. C'était étrange. _Très étrange_. Loki fit donc face à Odin, lorsque les gardes l'eurent agenouillé de force devant le Dieu nordique, après lui avoir enlevé son bâillon. Le brun fut surpris de pouvoir enfin bouger ses lèvres, respirer par la bouche et surement parler. Mais il ne dit rien, fixant Odin dans les yeux, toujours genoux à terre.

« Mon fils. Nous avons aujourd'hui trouvé une solution qui te permettra de racheter tes fautes. »

Face au ton froid et sombre d'Odin, le brun haussa les sourcils. Il ne pourrait en rien refuser, ça il en était conscient. Mais Loki avait déjà sa petite idée. Asgard était en guerre, et les blessés se faisaient de plus en plus présents. Certainement devrait-il utiliser sa magie pour sauver ces vies. Loki sourit. Si la guerre arrive jusqu'au palais, il serait enfin libre. Ce serait donc avec sourire qu'il accepterait sa future mission.

« As-tu entendu parler d'une prophétie pouvant mettre fin à la guerre ? » demanda alors Odin en se levant doucement, sceptre à la main.

« Vu le niveau de conversations des gardes barbares qui m'entouraient, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être au courant, » sourit ironiquement Loki d'une voix rauque, suite à six mois sans parler.

Le roi ne répondit pas aux piques lancés en l'air par son fils, regrettant soudain la muselière. Odin sortit alors de la poche de sa veste, une petite pochette en tissus marron. Il l'ouvrit doucement, et fit couler contre sa main du sable fin aux couleurs de l'océan. Puis, il lança ces petits grains de poussières bleus devant lui, pour que des lettres s'y dessinent, flottant dans l'air. La prophétie était maintenant face aux yeux de Loki qui lit lentement les quelques phrases qui émanaient une aura presque divine.

« Vous voulez que j'assure la protection de la mère ? » railla le Dieu de la malice en serrant les dents pas la suite, le regard sombre.

Thor se tournait toujours vers les autres. Jamais vers lui. Et ça, ça le faisait toujours autant souffrir, malgré les circonstances. Il ne voulait en rien aider son frère. Ou même les Asgardiens. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré étant jeune.

« Loki, ta mission ne se résume pas à ça… Enfin pas dans l'immédiat, » reprit amèrement Odin en faisant disparaitre d'un geste de la main la prophétie.

Le sable bleu tomba devant les yeux de Loki qui se tenait toujours à genoux.

« Toutes les femmes au sang d'immortel ont été victimes d'un sort, » continua le roi en fixant son fils adoptif qui semblait se poser de nombreuses questions.

En effet, Loki passait de surprise en surprise, et il n'appréciait pas quand Odin tournait autour de la véritable situation de la sorte.

« Ce sort les rend toutes infertiles. »

« Et je dois trouver un contre-sort… »

Odin secoua cependant la tête, en descendant les quelques marches qui le séparait du Dieu du mensonge.

« Nous avons déjà tenté ceci. Nous avons cependant un autre intermédiaire. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, plissant les yeux, attendant sa sentence.

« Tu vas porter l'enfant royal, Loki. »

Ce fut comme une détonation chez le jeune Dieu qui se leva brutalement, les chaines qui maintenaient ses poignets claquant violemment entre elles.

« VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! » hurla-t-il en fixant Odin dans les yeux.

Le roi vit dans le regard du brun un sentiment de détresse et de grand désespoir qui le déstabilisa quelque peu, ayant rarement été confronté à ce genre d'attitude venant de Loki. Néanmoins, il se reprit. Loki devrait expier ses fautes en sauvant leur royaume, c'était sa décision.

« Les conseillers sont d'accord avec moi, Loki. Cette guerre ne peut plus durer… D'ici six mois, il ne restera que cendre et poussière des Neuf Royaumes, jonchés de cadavres calcinés, de femmes et d'enfants déshonorés. »

« Je n'en ai que faire ! » cria Loki en faisant un pas devant lui, la rage inscrite sur son visage si pâle et frêle. « Je me fous de ce que peut arriver à Asgard dorénavant ! »

« Tu ne te fous pas de ce qui peut arriver à ton _frère_. Je le sais. Thor m'a expliqué. Tu auras pu le tuer à Midgard, mais tu as préféré seulement gagner du temps avec un simple poignard en argent. »

Loki regretta amèrement son geste. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il aurait dû réellement tuer son frère à ce moment-là, il aurait ainsi pu rester proche du Tesseract à la Tour Stark.

« Je n'avais pas le temps de m'afférer sur son cas… » lâcha Loki toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Odin leva alors la main en tournant les talons, prêt à appeler les gardes pour lever l'audience, mais le brun fut plus rapide.

« Ma magie pourra surement aider une de vos femelles à pouvoir porter de nouveau un enfant ! » s'exclama-t-il en tirant un brusquement sur ses chaînes en argent.

« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de te rendre tes pouvoirs_, Loki_. De plus, nous avons déjà tout tenté auprès de puissants magiciens. »

Le Dieu de la malice fut horriblement dégoûté. Toute cette toilette donnée par les servantes était seulement pour Thor. Pour la nuit où il créera avec lui l'héritier du trône, l'enfant de la prophétie. Il serra les poings de rage et se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Une idée frappa l'esprit du brun qui lâcha comme un léger sourire, la tête baissée. S'il était le _dernier espoir_, autant en profiter… Autant qu'il finisse son coup en beauté, et grâce à lui Asgard et les Neuf Royaumes seront perdus à jamais.

_Un suicide était toujours si simple. _

« Cependant Loki… Sache qu'après avoir scellé ta magie, j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne puisses en rien faire une action qui pourra attenter à ta vie directement. »

Odin était-il télépathe ? Néanmoins, Loki lâcha un cri de colère et de rage tout en serrant les poings. Il est vrai que plusieurs fois, il était proche de se donner la mort dans cette cellule, sous la torture, mais à chaque fois, au dernier moment, il y renonçait. C'était donc le fameux sort du Dieu.

« Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu as engendré à Midgard et ici même, » fit le roi en fixant le Dieu de la malice qui se laissa lourdement tomber sur les genoux.

Loki pensait rêver. Ou plutôt, cauchemarder. Comment son père adoptif pouvait-il l'obliger de nouveau à faire ce genre de chose. Il jouait une fois de plus avec son corps, et ça, il haïssait par-dessus tout. La situation donnait une envie de vengeance nettement plus profonde à Loki, qui ne pouvait maintenant plus reculer.

Etrangement, il se laissa faire lorsque deux gardes l'attrapèrent par les épaules pour le redresser, et l'entrainer avec eux, loin de la salle du trône.


	3. Chap 2 : Manigances d'un honnête Dieu

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais répondre aux reviews des personnes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre par mails/MP :_

_Shinobu : Contente que tu aimes, héhé, je poste donc la suite, bonne lecture à toi :)_  
_Sora-sama : Oui, Loki se prend encore tout dans la tête, c'est moche tout ça ;/ Mais tu verras, des gens seront là au final pour lui !_

_Voici alors je chapitre 2, qui ne bouge pas énormément, mais fait avancer l'histoire. Le chapitre 3 fera plus **boom**. _

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
**Manigances d'un honnête Dieu**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Que pouvait-il faire contre Thor ? L'étrangler à mains nues ? Non, ses propres doigts se briseraient seuls rien qu'en se resserrant autour de son cou. Un croche-patte pour l'assommer une fois au sol ? C'est lui-même qui s'étalerait par terre. Un coup de boule bien placé ? Son propre crâne se fendrait en deux, de plus, le sort d'Odin risquerait de l'y en empêcher. L'étouffer sous un oreiller ? Le visage de Thor déchirait surement le tissu avant que Loki n'ait le temps de dire « _c'est moi le roi_ ». Faire le mort ? Non plus, il risquait de voir débarquer un Thor paniqué pour le secouer violemment et le réveiller.

Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement derrière lui. Loki, assis sur le grand lit d'une chambre quelconque, attendait sur le bord du matelas, la tête légèrement rentrée dans les épaules. Ces chaînes étaient toujours présentes autour de ses poignets, ce qui ne rendait pas la situation plus décente qu'elle était auparavant.

La porte se referma tout aussi doucement qu'elle s'était ouverte. Thor était-il devenu un homme calme et posé ? Depuis son retour à Asgard, Loki n'avait entrevu son frère qu'une seule fois lorsqu'il sortait de la salle du trône pour ensuite être enfermé dans une cellule du palais. Il redoutait donc ce regard futur qu'il partagerait avec le grand blond.

Soudain, il fut poussé du lit pour finir genoux à terre, mains contre le sol, et poussa un léger cri de surprise lorsque Mjolnir s'écrasa contre la chaîne qui liait ses poignets. L'arme de Thor venait de briser d'un simple coup, des mailles protégées par la magie. Craintivement, Loki leva les yeux vers Thor qui était accroupi en face de lui, son regard planté sur le brun. Le Dieu de la malice déglutit lentement en croisant ses prunelles bleutées, si pleine de allégresses à l'époque.

« Ils ont effectivement réussi à cacher les horreurs de la torture, » remarqua Thor en attrapant doucement le bras de son frère pour tirer sur sa manche et fixer sa peau d'un blanc presque immaculé, qui ne laissait place à aucune imperfection.

Brutalement, Loki tira sur son bras pour se redresser et reculer. Thor se leva lui aussi, plus doucement que le cadet, et le brun put l'observer de la tête aux pieds après ses six mois de détention. Des blessures de guerre encore fraiches trônaient contre ses bras puissants mais aussi contre ses joues tandis qu'une fine cicatrice barrait son nez. Les cheveux en batailles et sals de terre dévoilaient une vision de l'extérieur bien pessimiste, là où devait se dérouler une bataille titanesque.

Thor dut remarquer le regard quelque peu craintif de son frère qui faisant pourtant tout pour ne rien laisser transparaître, car il fronça derechef les sourcils.

« Je ne compte pas obéir à Père, mon _frère_, tu peux déjà avoir la conscience tranquille sur ce point, » fit-il en le pointant du doigt, contournant le lit.

« Ne m'appelle pas… _Mon frère_… » répliqua froidement Loki en le fixant amèrement.

Thor lâcha un sourire sous la voix de son petit frère. Combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu sa voix toujours mi-colérique mi-détachée.

« J'ai accepté de venir ici, juste pour te voir, » expliqua le blond. « Et pouvoir te parler… »

« Ce n'est pas des mots que souhaite Odin, » reprit Loki en lâchant un sourire ironique.

Le plus âgé haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil vers la grande fenêtre de la chambre pour apercevoir le coucher du soleil qui donnait une teinte orangée à la pièce.

« Nous pouvons toujours… Trouver un autre moyen pour obtenir la victoire, » fit Thor d'une voix rauque.

Loki le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il était persuadé que son _ancien frère_ tentait de se convaincre lui-même, à travers ses propres mots.

« Et une autre solution pour expier tes fautes. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je désire racheter mes fautes, hein ? » Loki haussa les sourcils. « Le sort d'Asgard m'importe peu dorénavant. Si tu me libères de mes chaînes, tu me retrouveras vite sur le champ de bataille, mais dans le camp ennemi. Je ne suis pas dans votre faction, je n'ai plus rien à expier et je ne veux en aucun cas être pardonné. Vous tous, _vous m'importez peu_. »

Thor lâcha un léger rire qui froissa Loki. Le blond connaissait lui aussi son frère depuis le temps. Il était capable de parler pendant des heures, débitant la même chose en changeant les mots et les sens, sans quitter des yeux son adversaire, pour ainsi le déstabiliser.

« Dieu des mensonges, oui, » rétorqua Thor en haussant les épaules.

« C'est étonnant que mes mensonges soient assimilés si rapidement, contrairement aux véritables déclarations, toujours difficile digérer… »

Cependant, l'état de Loki ne lui permettait pas de dominer techniquement parlant, Thor. Là, plaqué contre le mur, les poings serrés, le regard froid, il ressemblait à un petit enfant fuyant une faute qu'il avait commis ainsi que les sermons.

« Loki, il faut que tu viennes avec moi, et qu'on convainc Père que tout ceci est pure folie. »

« _Ton_ père. »

Thor ne prit pas en compte les dires de son frère et tourna les talons, sa main contre la poignée de la porte.

« Attends, _Thor_… » le stoppa Loki en quittant le mur contre lequel il était adossé. « Tu ne trouves pas tout cela… _Trop facile._ »

Le blond lâcha la poignée et se tourna vers son frère, un air intrigué gravé au visage.

« Que veux-tu dire par _trop facile_ ? »

Loki fixa quelques secondes la porte, de peur d'être écouté et s'approcha un peu du lit qui le séparait de son frère.

« Réfléchis un peu, » râla le cadet en baissant d'un ton. « Odin t'a empêché de venir me parler durant ma détention, n'est ce pas ? »

« Effectivement. Souviens-toi il me l'a défendu devant toi… »

« Oui, oui. Il t'a fait promettre les pires choses si tu venais jusqu'à moi. »

Le brun plissa des yeux et semblait chercher quelque chose du regard, balayant l'immense chambre des yeux.

« Odin savait pertinemment que tu n'aurais jamais mis la main sur moi, et que je ne me laisserai pas faire en nous envoyant tous les deux dans cette chambre, » continua le Dieu du mensonge en fronçant davantage les sourcils, reculant pour fixer les moindres recoins de la pièce. « Il savait qu'on ne ferait rien si on n'y est pas obligé par la force. Alors, je te demande, _pourquoi_… Pourquoi nous a-t-il laissé nous revoir ? »

Loki était méfiant, et ça, Thor le vit très clairement sur son visage pâle.

« Pour nous _préparer_ ? » proposa le plus âgé en haussant les épaules.

Son petit frère ricana en secouant la tête.

« Tu n'as jamais été très réfléchit, Thor. Ca te perdra un jour, crois-moi. »

Le blond soupira en secouant la tête. C'était son frère qui se chargeait d'être le cerveau à l'époque, tandis que lui était la boule de muscle qui rasait tout sur son passage.

« Thor… » murmura soudain Loki sur ses gardes en reculant d'un pas, son regard balayant toujours la pièce avec ferveur.

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, _je le sens_. »

« Et si pour une fois tu te trompais ? Et que Père avait cette fois-ci décidé de nous montrer toute sa générosité ? »

Si la situation avait été différente, Loki aurait ri au nez de Thor, et aurait lâché qu'il était toujours le même, toujours _naïf_.

« Et pourquoi cette chambre ? Pourquoi pas la tienne et ainsi, nous donner plus _confiance _? » continua le plus jeune en haussant les sourcils à l'adresse de son frère.

Cette fois-ci, Thor restait sans voix. Puis le brun renifla l'air, levant un peu la tête pour humer l'odeur qui prenait place dans la chambre.

« Cette odeur… » fit-il en fixant par la suite Thor.

Il fut surpris de voir les pupilles si dilatés du grand blond.

« Tes yeux sont devenus noirs, mon frère, » lâcha le Dieu du Tonnerre surpris.

C'était à ne plus comprendre. Etait-ce un noir de désir ? Ce fut cependant lorsque Loki sentit au fond de lui une convoitise interdite – Et qu'il avait pourtant perçue mais dans d'autres situation - l'élancer, qu'il comprit. Mais il était trop tard.

Il sentait déjà son corps tomber doucement sur le matelas, entre les mains calleuses de son frère contre son corps si maigre.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Frigga fixait depuis un petit moment déjà son mari, silencieux, assis sur son trône l'air pensif. Elle savait qu'Odin ne perdrait pas du temps inutilement en envoyant Thor et Loki dans leur chambre, qui n'avaient aucunement envie de produire un héritier. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien discuter tous les deux tranquillement ensemble et jouer aux cartes si l'envie leur prenait.

Non, Odin ne voulait pas perdre du temps, et il cachait surement quelque chose.

« J'imagine que l'enfant est déjà en phase de développement dans le ventre de notre fils, » lâcha froidement la reine en plissant un peu les yeux. « Et j'imagine aussi qu'ils ont été _aidé_. »

Le Dieu offrit un sourire presque triste à sa femme. Il se leva, et la rejoint près d'une des colonnes pour observer avec elle la vue qu'il avait de son royaume.

« Je leur aie offert une senteur qui ne leur fera pas prendre conscience de… Leur _désire _et de la nuit qu'ils… Auront passé ensemble. »

« C'est une sorte d'ecstasy, _Odin_… »

« Ca peut y ressembler. Mais distinctement plus puissant, plus délicat et à la pouvoir de faire oublier… Ils me remercieront plus tard. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête en fixant son mari, scandalisée. Et pourtant au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui disait qu'il en était mieux ainsi. Odin aurait finit par avoir ce qu'il voulait par la force. Ce petit _cadeau_ du Dieu nordique allait au moins aider ses deux fils à surmonter une des nombreuses épreuves.

Mais c'est pourtant profondément triste et désillusionnée qu'elle quitta la salle du trône sous le regard abattu de son époux.

La prophétie était connue par tous. Mais personne n'était au courant des véritables plans d'Odin. Personne ne devait être au courant que Loki allait porter l'enfant de la prophétie. Tout d'abord, cela provoquerait un heurt de la population, tandis que d'un autre côté, l'ennemi se hâterait au château pour supprimer l'enfant.

Ayant fait part à de nombreuses trahisons dans les Neuf Royaumes, Odin préféra n'avertir que le Conseil, pour éviter toutes fuites, ainsi que quelques servantes, gouvernantes et gardes dont ils avaient une réelle confiance. Seulement, le Dieu nordique doutait. Les pouvoirs de l'ennemi étaient redoutables et étrangers à leur connaissance. Il ne serait nullement surpris à ce que ce peuple soit déjà au courant de la tentative d'Odin pour sauver son Royaume.

Entra alors dans la salle, Sif, guerrière portant anciennement de longs cheveux noirs. Ceux-ci étaient dorénavant coupés très courts, la jeune femme ayant eu le dos brûlé en bataille.

Face aux visages meurtris des gens de son peuple, Odin ne pouvait qu'être plus décidé à sauver son Royaume et ses habitants.

« Je venais vous avertir… Que nous savons maintenant qui est en réalité ce peuple, » fit la brunette en toisant dignement le Dieu, ne manquant pas à son statut.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Loki se réveilla, il se sentait presque _bien._ Combien de temps ne s'était-il pas réveillé dans un lit bien chaud ?

Le soleil s'était levé et éclairait sa chambre. _Sa _chambre. Le brun fit un bond, se redressant pour fixer les murs de sa _propre_ chambre toujours intacte. Rien n'avait bougé. Ses livres étaient toujours empilés dans un coin de la pièce, et ses parchemins étaient encore une fois dépliés sur son pupitre.

Loki se massa alors doucement les tempes, essayant de se rappeler des moindres souvenirs de la veille. Il se revoyait dans les cellules du palais, puis, dans cette étrange chambre avec Thor. Et de _cette _odeur.

Le brun stoppa tout mouvement, tendant l'oreille. Instinctivement, il passa une main contre son torse, et il remarqua qu'il était pourtant habillé. Enfin, habillé… Une tunique d'un vert foncé dont l'usage se rapprochait plus de robe de nuit qu'autre chose. Ce qui, cependant, commença à l'effrayer, étaient les douleurs qui se mirent à la torturer lorsqu'il se redressa un peu plus pour tirer la couette.

Depuis les supplices qu'il avait subis, ses reins lui faisaient atrocement mal. Mais cette fois-ci, cette souffrance située au bas du dos était… _Différente_ ? Une espèce de courbature qui lui faisait serrer les dents au moindre mouvement. Il contracta sa mâchoire, positionnant une main contre son ventre plat. Il tenta de sentir quelque chose, mais sans magie, il était aussi faible qu'un humain.

Il lâcha un cri de rage en tirant les draps pour sauter à terre fixant par la suite ses mains tremblantes. Que s'était-il passé cette nuit-là ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire. _Trouver Odin_.

Brusquement, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, et tira violemment la porte vers lui. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de lui lorsque deux gardes plantés à l'entrée placèrent leur lance contre son torse. Il ne recula cependant pas, encore déboussolé.

« Nous avons pour ordre de ne pas vous laisser sortir de cette pièce, » fit le plus grand des deux vigiles.

« Il faut que je vois Odin ! » s'exclama Loki sans prendre la peine de regarder les deux hommes.

Il fit un pas en avant mais les lances se firent plus menaçantes contre lui. Il les toisa donc du regard, un air meurtrier graver au visage, ce qui fit rire les deux hommes.

« Tu ne peux rien faire contre nous, s'en est _pitoyable_, » lâcha le plus jeune des deux en le poussant en arrière de sa lance.

Loki qui possédait toujours ses chaînes brisées en deux aux poignets, fit un simple geste de la main, pour ainsi frapper violemment le visage du garde à l'aide des mailles lourdes, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Cependant, la seconde sentinelle, attrapa le bras du Dieu le faisant reculer rudement dans sa chambre.

Loki bascula en arrière, surpris de la force colossale du garde. Se battre sans pouvoirs et après un séjour en prison était donc réellement un gène. Allongé dos contre le sol, il voulut se redresser mais le garde plaça sa lance contre son cou frêle.

« Pas de menace avec moi. Je suis votre dernier atout, » ricana Loki en se dégageant de la lance, se redressant rapidement pour faire face au garde.

Loki prit une inspiration, et se souvint des cours que lui avait donnés son frère, contre son gré. Oui, Loki n'aimait pas se salir les mains de la sorte, mais la rage qui l'envahissait devait être consommée.

Il serra les poings et assena un coup violemment contre le visage du vigile qui, quelque peu surpris, parvint tout de même à plaquer une seconde fois le Dieu, face contre sol. Loki voulait se défouler, et lâcher toute la colère qu'il y avait en lui.

Il essayait de se déguerpir des mains de l'homme au-dessus de lui qui maintenait son crâne d'une seule main contre le sol. Mais il croisa le regard d'une personne qui entrait doucement dans la pièce. Involontairement, il stoppa tout mouvement et se mit à trembler. C'était le tortionnaire avec qui il avait fait face durant ces durs mois de souffrances.

* * *

_Je veux que cette fiction soit au maximum réaliste (du mieux que je peux en tout cas :)) Donc, Thor et Loki ne vont pas du jour au lendemain se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se faire des bisous hein xD  
Une petite review pour savoir si vous aimez ou pas, ce que je dois changer, si je dois continuer ?_


	4. Chap 3 : Cet enfant, il le gardera

_Je suis enfin revenue de vacances pour vous sortir un nouveau chapitre ! Le rythme de publication sera dorénavant d'un chapitre par semaine. Tous les samedis ! (Il se peut qu'il y ait quelques retards, comme des avances aussi !) Donc voici le chapitre trois. Concentré un peu plus sur Loki et Thor. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Je remercie aussi Coco40, Lothie, Sora-sama et Eith pour votre passage, je vous le dis ici, ne pouvant pas vous contacter ! Et merci aux autres bien évidemment !_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
**Cet enfant, il le gardera  
**_(-)_(-)_(-)_**  
**

« Je ne parviens même pas à formuler mon dégout… » murmura Thor face à son père. « Pas envers Loki, non… Mais envers TOI ! »

Odin hocha doucement la tête, fatigué des cris de son fils qui lui martelaient le crâne depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

« Mon fils… D'ici six mois, tout sera fini… »

« Mais l'esprit de Loki et le mien seront à jamais torturé par ce souvenir d'obligation ! » hurla le blond, ce qui fit trembler quelque peu sa mère assise près du roi.

Le roi était certes puissant. Il avait su se montrer bon pour de nombreuses situations, mais pouvait tout aussi se montrer mauvais et cruel pour arriver à ses fins.

Lorsque Thor s'était réveillé dans son propre lit, les souvenirs étaient tous encore flous. Ce qui l'avait interpellé avait été sa mère, assise prête de lui sur une chaise. Elle l'avait alors averti avec le plus de douceur possible, sans entrer dans les détails. Ceci avait mis le Dieu hors de ses gonds, incapable tout d'abord d'aligner deux phrases correctement.

« Je suis désolé mon fils. »

« Vous êtes désolé ? _Désolé_ ? Lorsque l'ont s'excuse, c'est pour ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur ! Et s'il le fallait, tu serais prêt à recommencer cette supercherie pour arriver à tes fins ! » rugit de nouveau le blond.

Thor se calma alors quelques secondes, pour ainsi trouver de nouveaux arguments et faire culpabiliser son père. Soudain, un cri de douleur retentit dans tout le palais. Les trois concernés reconnurent immédiatement la voix qui avait poussé ce hurlement si distinct. Thor et Frigga tournèrent alors derechef les talons, le blond courant à toute vitesse vers la source du bruit, qui s'avérait être la chambre de son petit frère.

Il eut un haut-le-cœur en suivant le couloir qui lui était si familier pour lui dans sa jeunesse. Puis, il vit la porte de la pièce ouverte, un garde posté à l'entrée, amoché. Du sang perlait de ses lèvres, mais Thor n'y prêta pas attention. Une fois dans la chambre du cadet, il écarquilla les yeux sous le spectacle. Deux gardes étaient à terre, un qui baignait dans son sang, tandis qu'une des sentinelles et un bourreau se tenaient debout, devant le corps frêle d'un Loki recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de la pièce. Sa tête cachée contre ses genoux, Thor put voir cependant du sang couler abondamment de son bras nu.

« Loki ! » hurla Odin en entrant dans la chambre derrière son fils.

Loki ne bougea pas, ce fut Thor qui se précipita vers lui poussant lourdement le tortionnaire pour attraper son frère entre ses bras, qui étonnement, ne le repoussa pas.

« Il a tué un garde, mon roi… » fit l'homme qui se tenait prêt du bourreau en montrant de sa lance une sentinelle nageant au milieu de son sang. « Et nous avions ordre de ne pas le tuer pour la prophétie, ni mettre en danger l'enfant. »

Frigga s'approcha elle aussi de son fils doucement, n'ayant jamais été aussi proche de lui depuis des années maintenant. Loki passa ses mains contre son crâne s'arrachant presque ses cheveux au passage.

« _Vous n'aviez pas le droit_… » fit le Dieu des mensonges d'une voix étrangement calme, sa tête toujours cachée du monde.

Odin resta silencieux lorsque deux servantes apparurent pour faire reculer Thor et Frigga afin de redresser le jeune Dieu, tandis que des magiciens transportèrent hors de la chambre le mort et les blessés. Loki repoussa brutalement la jeune femme qui voulut soigner son bras, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard de son frère.

« LOKI ! » s'écria Odin voyant la servante tanguer sous le coup de Jotun.

Thor restait sous le choc à observer son petit frère. Il avait tué un garde sous sa colère. Sans armes, sans magie, sans force.

« Un véritable démon, » lâcha le garde près du Dieu nordique.

Le blond serra les dents, et Odin ordonna à ce que Frigga et son fils quittent la chambre. Thor avait si mal au cœur, mais fut tiré hors de la pièce par sa mère.

Loki fut rapidement nettoyé de son sang et de celui de ses victimes, mais son bras marquait dorénavant une large cicatrice de peau arrachée avec force qu'un magicien dût rapidement cacher. Il fut ensuite déposé dans son lit, sous un sortilège de somnolence afin qu'il puisse se reposer un peu.

Ce fut tard le lendemain que Loki fut tiré dans la salle du trône avec violence, celui-ci hurlant de rage contre celui qui osait le toucher. Les gardes se firent alors remplacer par des bourreaux pour ainsi le menacer, ceux-ci ayant des tactique pour faire souffrir sans trop de mal, trop de blessure, et donc, sans menacer la vie du bébé au fond de lui. Thor serra les poings. Son frère se débattait tel un lion enragé.

« Loki Laufeyson ! » cria Odin une fois que deux gardes eurent réussi à maintenir le jeune Dieu genoux à terre, mains plaquées contre son crâne et ses épaules.

Il se tut alors, cessant tout geste et cri.

« Tu seras dorénavant sous la protection de Thor lorsqu'il ne serra pas en bataille. Tout écart de comportement sera sévèrement puni, comme tu as pu le constater… Tu as tué une des sentinelles, Loki. »

Odin se leva pour fixer son fils qui avait toujours la tête maintenue vers le bas par les gardes.

« Tu avais une chance de te racheter, » lâcha froidement le roi en fronçant les sourcils. « La mort pourrait être la suite pour toi une fois l'héritier né. »

Loki lâcha un léger sourire. Ce n'était aucunement dans ses intentions.

Thor vit nettement se sourire. Il comprit que son frère avait préparé quelque chose. En effet, Loki qui attendait dorénavant la progéniture du Dieu de la Foudre, avait pris une décision. Cet enfant, personne ne le lui enlèvera. Et pour cela, il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur Thor. Une fois la confiance gagnée, il serait plus facile de frapper. De plus, c'est lui la _mère_, c'est lui qui devra élever l'enfant comme il se doit… _Comme il se doit_. Un second sourire vint se graver sur ses lèvres.

« Pendant ces six mois, tu vas écrire ton propre futur, Loki, » fit Odin d'une fois plus forte.

Le tonnerre grondait au loin, et Frigga voyait en Thor la colère dans ses yeux.

« M'as-tu compris ? »

Thor leva la tête, et fit signe aux gardes de se pousser. Vivement, il attrapa son petit frère par le bras pour le redresser, et se tourna vers son père.

« S'en est fini, il a compris, » railla le grand blond en toisant son père du regard.

Loki resta figé sous la poigne de son frère contre son bras frêle. Le brun tentait maintenant de fixer Odin dans les yeux, prenant un air indifférent. Puis, Thor tira Loki, pour l'entrainer avec lui hors de cette salle dorée.

Cette fois-ci, Loki entra dans la chambre de Thor, surpris quelle ait gardé son aspect d'autrefois. Toujours une absence folle de livre, et une présence titanesque d'armes qui décoraient la pièce.

Le cadet s'avança doucement près du lit, et tira l'oreille pour y dévoiler une écriture d'enfant contre le mur caché par le coussin. « _Thor pue_ » était écrit en lettre majuscule d'un verre scintillant.

« Oh, » fit simplement Loki en voyant que son frère n'avait rien effacé de son passé.

« Oui _Oh,_ c'était plutôt _Ah_ quand je l'ai vu… Tu te souviens ? » rit doucement Thor, ayant grandement besoin de se détendre.

Loki replaça l'oreiller, son léger sourire disparaissant lentement. Finalement, il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Ceci représentait un passé dur pour lui, _seul_, lorsque Thor partait avec ses amis dont l'animosité augmentait envers lui. Il secoua doucement la tête.

« Je ne veux plus ressasser le passé, » lâcha durement Loki en changeant littéralement de comportement.

Thor resta sombre à fixer son frère.

« Et les gardes derrière la porte ? Ils ne partent pas ? » lâcha Loki qui devenait encore une fois, furieux. « Ils ont peur qu'un être comme moi essaie de tuer le grand Thor Odinson ? »

« Loki… »

Loki serra les dents, encore une fois crispé. Il avait tellement envie de faire sortir toute sa colère.

« Ce sont les hormones, Loki. Reposes-toi. »

Le brun tourna brusquement la tête vers son frère, les yeux ronds, sa colère se dissipait aussi rapidement que de la fumée.

« Viens-tu de dires quelque chose d'intelligent ? » lâcha-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Thor croisa les bras en haussant les épaules. Mais Loki se reprit vite.

« Ce n'est en rien les hormones, pour ça en tout cas… » mentit le prince en secouant la tête. « Et ne me donne pas d'ordre, c'est clair ? »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, comme autrefois. »

« C'est trop tard. »

Le brun lui lança un regard froid, se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte et tira les rideaux d'un jaune pâle qui gonflait sous le vent, pour ainsi observer le pays qui s'endormait sous ses yeux.

« Moi aussi j'ai des fautes à racheter… » reprit Thor en suivant son frère. « Écoute-moi, _Loki_…Je te jure de te rendre ta liberté et tes pouvoirs lorsque tout sera fini et que je deviendrais roi. Je ferais disparaître les charges qui pèsent sur toi. Tu pourras partir loin et ne jamais revenir ici, si cela est ton envie. Je ferais en sorte que personne ne te suit et que les fautes sur toi soient toutes estompées pour que tu vives une vie paisible. Crois-moi. Tu n'auras plus besoin d'assurer ta place ici… »

S'en était trop. Loki se retourna violemment vers son frère, les yeux cernés de rouges, le visage en sueur.

« Jamais tu m'enverras loin de cet enfant ! Jamais il ne partira loin ! Tu m'entends ? J'ai déjà perdu tous ceux que j'ai mis au monde ! Et pour un… Un _Jotun_, c'est la pire des souffrances ! Mais bien sûr, toi… Tu ne peux pas être au courant de ce genre de chose, non… Tu es un Asgardien qui traite les Jotuns comme barbares et atrocités ! Certes ils sont nos ennemis et je les hais autant que je me hais ! Mais tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré ! Alors, jamais je ne quitterai Asgard sans cet enfant ! Tu pourras en concevoir un autre avec une femelle pour assurer le trône et… ! »

« Oh, on se calme, » fit Thor en attrapant son frère par les épaules.

Le brun se tut immédiatement, fixant son frère dans les yeux, surpris.

« Je ne savais pas que tu voulais garder cet enfant… Sincèrement, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais t'enfoncer un pieu dans le ventre pour le tuer… »

Loki lâcha un rire jaune, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui-même sous le sort d'Odin.

« Ce bébé, là… » murmura Thor en donnant un léger coup de poing amical contre le ventre du jeune Dieu. « C'est le nôtre. Et il ne sera jamais séparé de son père et de sa mère. »

« Traite-moi encore une fois de _mère_, et je t'arrache les yeux, » sourit simplement Loki.

Thor eut chaud au cœur en voyant le sourire presque franc de son petit frère.

Cependant, Loki ne quittait pas ses idées noires. Il stoppa son sourire. Oui, Thor était un homme à femmes. Très rapidement, il le laisserait tomber pour une de ces femelles Asgardiennes. Comme cette Jane. De plus, Odin voudrait une véritable reine, pas quelqu'un qui avait du sang sur les mains.

Doucement, et instinctivement, il passa une main contre son ventre. Durant le couronnement raté de Thor, Loki s'était vu sur le trône, près de Thor.

Il s'était vu entouré de deux enfants. Une fille et un garçon. Un aux cheveux noirs possédant des yeux bleus, à la carrure forte, et l'autre, blonde aux yeux verts, aussi frêle qu'une fleur. _Leurs enfants._ Oui, jusqu'à la fin, il en avait rêvé, en secret, déchiré entre le dégoût et l'attachement. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'il n'était pas le frère de Thor, ce rêve avait alors germé dans la tête Loki. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Et depuis son exil, le brun avait fait en sorte d'oublier toute idée d'amour entre lui et Thor, ainsi qu'un futur pour eux. Il avait fait en sorte de railler ces obsessions. Ceci avait pourtant très bien marché lorsque le Dieu de la Foudre n'était pas dans les parages.

Et voilà que d'un coup, aussi spontanément que possible, il portant l'enfant de ce grand Dieu. Il y a des années, il s'en serait réjoui, aurait sourit, rit, et explosé de joie dans les bras de Thor. Mais là, c'était une douloureuse joie malsaine. Une joie non partagée. Car Loki aimait réellement Thor. Mais aujourd'hui, plus assez pour ne pas avoir des idées noires pour la suite.

Non, Loki avait changé. Il n'était plus la faible personne qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds. Qui se cachait derrière ses mensonges et laissait tout passer sans un mot.

« Je suis sérieux, reposes-toi, » fit Thor en lui montrant le lit.

« C'est ta chambre. Où vas-tu dormir ? »

« Avec toi. »

C'était comme si cette action était la plus banale du monde. Effectivement, ça l'était. _A l'époque_. Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qui te dit que je vais accepter ? »

« Tes joues qui rougissent me laissent à supposer que tu accepteras. »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'énerva Loki en fronçant les sourcils pour faire face à son frère qui souriait, hilare. « Ce sont les… Les hormones ! »

Thor éclata d'un rire clair.

Et Thor dans tout ça ? Oui il était heureux. Heureux de retrouver son frère. Heureux de pouvoir enfin être père. Heureux d'avoir Loki si _proche_ de lui. Depuis que Thor savait que le cadet était un Jotun, il avait vu beaucoup de sentiments naître au fond de lui. Surtout durant leur face à face à Midgard, avant que celui-ci ne se fasse couper brutalement par l'acte sauvage d'Iron Man alors qu'il allait mettre les choses aux clairs avec son frère

Thor avait décidé d'oublier toutes les horribles manigances de son père, pensant à l'avenir qu'il pouvait offrir à Loki. Qu'ils pouvaient avoir tous les deux. Cependant, le sourire qu'avait eu son frère, le blond en avait rarement vu d'aussi sincère. Venant du brun surtout. Il est vrai que Loki avait toujours aimé avoir des enfants, et était tout aussi déchiré lorsqu'on le lui avait arraché, hurlant de rage pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix.

Ce simple sourire a su calmer Thor sur son envie de fracasser le crâne d'Odin contre le sol du palais royal.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il faisait sombre dans le palais lorsque des ombres venus du ciel frappèrent le toit du palace de leurs pieds. L'alarme retentit, et les cris fusèrent. Odin était attaqué directement, et ceci n'était pas un hasard. Le Dieu nordique serra les poings. Ce peuple était au courant pour la venue du bébé royal.

Ce fut avec frayeur que Loki se redressa dans le lit, entendant l'alarme générale. Ils étaient attaqués. La peur s'empara de lui brutalement, se sentant soudain si faible sans magie, n'ayant plus aucun moyen de défense. Thor fut cependant le premier à sauter hors du lit, tendant le bras pour attirer Mjolnir contre sa paume. Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler une armure de combat, il se tourna vers Loki.

« Il faut établir ta protection dans les souterrains ! » fit-il en attrapant le bras de son frère qui se laissa faire. « Viens avec moi ! »

Loki se fit alors entrainer par le grand blond hors de la chambre, le cœur battant. Il sentait soudain comme une lueur d'espoir au fond de lui. Thor était très certainement capable de lever le sort d'Odin qui bloquait en partie ses pouvoirs.

« Je peux me défendre si j'ai… » commença le brun en se stoppant, obligeant son frère à se retourner vers lui, lâchant son bras.

« En cas critique, _peut-être_, » répondit simplement Dieu de la Foudre en plissant les yeux.

Soudain, une détonation retentit non loin d'eux, faisant trembler le sol. Les deux hommes furent obligés de se retenir contre le mur pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

« Il faut aller voir Père ! » s'exclama Thor une fois la détonation terminée, poussant son frère pour qu'il avance.

« Tu es fou ?! C'est là que les attaques vont être concentrées ! » riposta Loki assez fort pour couvrir le son des explosions qui retentissaient autour d'eux.

Loki ne vit rien passer. La seule chose qu'il sentit, ce fut le souffle de Mjolnir contre son visage lorsque Thor abattit son arme légendaire contre la matérialisation d'un ennemi juste derrière le cadet. L'homme en noir fut projeté à l'autre bout du couloir à une vitesse fulgurante, sous les yeux impressionnés de son frère. Thor avait été à deux doigts de fendre le cou du plus jeune.

« Les souterrains, » répéta le blond en tirant son frère par le poignet.

Ils traversèrent le long corridor sans encombre, ayant toutefois la crainte de tomber nez à nez avec de puissants soldats. En pleine bataille, Thor gagnait de justesse seul face à dix comme eux. Ils étaient comme des demi-dieux. Le blond fut soulagé en remarquant qu'il était sur la dernière ligne droite. Il restait un seul petit étage et il pourrait enfin protéger son petit frère de cette venue inattendue.

Seulement, Loki n'était pas persuadé. Si l'attaque était survenue peu après la création de l'enfant, c'est que l'ennemi devait être au courant de beaucoup de choses. Se cacher ici était donc trop facile.

Ses doutes furent effectivement confirmés lorsque l'explosion des escaliers l'éjecta face contre sol, créant une barrière de rocher entre lui et Thor.

* * *

_Voilà, les choses bougent un peu plus ici. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)__  
_


	5. Chap 4 : Fuir pour Midgard

_Je vous met ce chapitre maintenant car je pars bientôt au Canada chez ma famille, donc je pourrais vraiment pas faire grand chose que ce soit répondre à vos reviews ou autre... Donc ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les autres :) _  
_Je vous annonce aussi que hier soir je m'ennuyais atrocement, et j'ai donc commencer une mini fic, toujours Thorki, que j'ai presque finit et que je publierais rapidement (Un genre de Three-Shot, ça se dit ? xD)_  
_Je remercie Sora-Sama pour toujours me suivre ;) Bonne lecture._

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
**Fuir pour Midgard**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Frigga se précipita vers son fils aîné qui tentait de se redresser, entre les débris de pierre en marbre. Thor leva doucement la tête vers les cieux qui s'était révélé à lui, le toit s'étant effondré.

« Il faut que vous fuyez tous deux sur Midgard ! » ordonna la reine en s'approchant de son fils qui passait une main contre son crâne en sang, étourdis par l'explosion. « Leur système de défense est perfectionné, leur Royaume est le moins touché ! Emmène Loki loin d'ici ! »

Les détonations tonnaient toujours et encore. Thor grimaça en secouant la tête. Tout c'était passé si vite. Sa mère lui demandait-elle de fuir ? Quitter Asgard, son futur Royaume ?

« Où est Loki ? » demanda soudainement la jeune femme une fois que la fumée blanche fut dissipée.

Les gardes se positionnèrent rapidement autour de Frigga en brandissant leurs lances face à eux. Thor le sentait aussi. Quelque chose les observait. Le grand blond se tourna alors vers l'amas de pierres dressées face à lui, le surplombant. Son cœur rata un battement.

« Loki ! » hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre, s'approchant des roches en titubant.

La pluie commençait à tomber, aussi fine que la rosée du matin, dégoulinant doucement contre le visage en sang du Dieu.

« Tu dois le retrouver, » reprit Frigga en attrapant le bras de son fils, le regard emplit d'inquiétude.

Des ombres inquiétantes naissaient contre les murs. Cependant avant même qu'une d'elles ne puissent se matérialiser, Thor envoya frapper la foudre à l'aide de Mjolnir. La reine recula d'un pas devant la cloison qui s'effondrait, faisant fuir les ombres.

« Mettez-vous tous à l'abri, je vais chercher Loki, » reprit Thor en fixant un point invisible devant lui.

Loki était toujours vivant, il le sentait. Ou tout du moins il l'espérait.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La pièce était sombre, en profondeur et déserte. La clarté bleutée émanait d'une centaine de gros cubes bleus ressemblant au Tesseract. Cependant, ces polygones deux fois plus gros qu'un humain, ne possédaient que peu d'énergie, et a eux seuls, produisaient la source même du Royaume. Le pouvoir de ces cubes avait été rapporté par les magiciens des quatre coins du monde pour les y enfermer.

C'était ici que les jambes de Loki l'avaient envoyé. Non par le pouvoir qui emmenait de cette pièce, mais seulement parce que c'était la seule issue lorsqu'il s'était mis à courir.

La salle tremblait, et des morceaux de pierres tombaient au sol de temps à autre. Le brun attendait, adossé à l'un des cubes bleus, assis à terre. Etrangement, ici, contre cette étincelle d'énergie, il se sentait bien. Il ferma doucement les yeux, cherchant une solution rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas attendre Thor ici, il finirait par se faire débusquer. De plus, ces choses semblaient le détecter de loin. Il ne pouvait non plus se montrer face à eux, il risquait de se faire tuer avant même qu'il n'eut ouvert la bouche.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il était fatigué. Trop pour que ceci soit normal. Il avait besoin d'une forte concentration d'énergie pour pouvoir garder en vie l'embryon au fond de lui, contrairement aux femmes qui possédaient toutes le _matériel _nécessaire.

Il déglutit. Jamais il ne pourrait mener cette grossesse à termes sans ses pouvoirs.

« _Porteur de l'enfant royal…_ »

Cette voix émanant de nulle part fit sursauter le Dieu qui avait posé instinctivement une main contre son ventre. C'était froid, glaçant, et presque brûlant.

« _Nous savons que tu ne peux rien… _»

Loki se redressa rapidement, fixant la rangée des géants cubes en face de lui. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il distingue quoi que ce soit. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi inférieur à l'ennemi. Etrangement, il se mit à penser aux humains qui devaient ressentir le même gène que lui face à un Dieu prêt à tout pour les anéantir.

Un souffle frais contre son cou fit couler l'adrénaline dans ses veines à une vitesse fulgurante. Rapidement, il sortit son unique poignard en argent qu'il planta sauvagement dans le corps de la personne qui se trouvait prêt de lui. Il se recula alors, observant son œuvre. La créature sombre disparut instantanément en laissant tomber la dague au sol sous un bruit sourd. Loki écarquilla les yeux. Cette chose venait de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée ?

« _Rend-toi à l'évidence…_ »

Le son de la voix toujours plus proche glaça le sang du Jotun qui balaya rapidement la salle du regard. Ses sens en éveil, il évita de justesse un rocher qui s'effondrait au dessus de sa tête. La pièce allait finir par sombrer.

« _Tu es toujours le plus faible…_ »

Loki tourna les talons et se mit à courir au sens inverse, le cœur battant. Il se maudit de ne pas pouvoir faire face à cette voix. Une fois devant la grande porte qui allait lui faire quitter la pièce, il se retourna vers les rangées de cube bleu qui commençait à perdre de leur pouvoir.

« Et toi, es-tu faible pour ne pas oser te montrer devant moi ? » railla Loki en reculant d'un pas.

Au moment où cette ombre se matérialisa devant lui, il referma brusquement la porte en fer, bloquant la créature derrière celle-ci.

Ce fut lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle du banquet, maintenant vide, qu'il eut une lueur d'espoir. A travers les fenêtres sans vitres, il pouvait voir la foudre de Thor non loin de lui, signe qu'il ne devait plus être bien loin.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, il sentit une force titanesque contre son cou, et se fit plaquer contre l'une des colonnes, son dos heurtant douloureusement le marbre. Il serra les dents pour ne pas lâcher un cri, et plaça ses deux mains contre le bras qui le maintenant contre ce pilier. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, l'ennemi étant beaucoup plus grand que lui, et l'effroi l'envahit lorsqu'il croisa le masque figé, où deux yeux orange semblaient le fixer.

« _Tu manques de conviction…_ » murmura la chose sans bouger les lèvres.

Cette phrase, il l'avait déjà entendu maintes fois. Un voile noir envahit le Jotun qui, malgré le souffle coupé, tenta de lâcher un simple rire nerveux, ne montrant aucune faiblesse. La poigne contre son cou se fit plus présente, tandis que la chose plaça une main constituée de fumée noire contre le ventre du brun.

« Je ne manque pas de conviction lorsqu'il s'agit de ce qui m'appartient, » lâcha difficilement Loki, aussi glacialement que possible.

Ce fut comme si son être tout entier se sentait en danger, et que la petite chose au fond de lui délivrait une partie de son énergie. Le menace réveilla quelque chose d'enfoui en Loki. Ses mains contre le bras de la créature scintillèrent soudainement d'un vert très clair, et le Jotun lui lâcha un sourire carnassier. Il se sentait revivre. Ses pouvoirs étaient là.

L'ennemi poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque Loki fit fondre ce bras comme de l'acide puissant. La créature tomba à la renverse, comme Loki contre le piller, brûlant petit à petit sous cette douce magie verte, criant de souffrance. Loki le regardait sans se relever, sourire aux lèvres.

Mais ceci fut de courte durée. Il ressentit en lui une douleur jaillissant au plus profond de lui, paralysant ses membres. Etait-ce le sort d'Odin ? Un effet secondaire non prévu ? Loki ne put plus réfléchir, il se recroquevilla, les mains contre son ventre, comme pour protéger ce petit être, et serra les dents pour ne pas crier face à cette torture. Tous ses muscles semblaient se détacher, être malaxés et étirés.

Les larmes de douleur perlaient de ses yeux lorsqu'il entrevit quelqu'un ouvrir brusquement la porte, alerté par les cris de la chose. Roulé en boule, il ne put qu'espérer que ça ne soit pas encore une de ces choses terrifiantes.

Une poigne l'aida à se relever, et le parfum de son frère envahit ses narines. Instinctivement, il se vit sourire tandis que celui-ci le hissait sur ses pieds, passant son bras par-dessus ses épaules et ainsi le maintenir debout.

« Loki, tu vas bien ? » demanda précipitamment son frère en le fixant d'un air inquiet.

Loki hocha seulement la tête, la douleur encore trop présente dans sa gorge pour qu'il puisse parler correctement. Thor remarqua rapidement les poings serrés de son frère, ainsi que son visage crispé de douleur.

« Loki, tu as mal ? »

« C'est rien… » lâcha Loki dans un souffle, agacé que Thor commence à lui parler comme si celui-ci était un petit enfant.

Puis, Thor distingua les restes noircit de la créature non loin d'eux. La forme s'évapora soudain dans un nuage de fumée, et Loki douta alors qu'il soit mort.

« Tu… Comment as-tu fait pour… ? » demanda le blond incrédule.

« Thor, ne restons pas là, » répondit rapidement le brun en fixant la porte en face d'eux.

Le Dieu de la Foudre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et entraina hâtivement le Jotun avec lui, vers les grandes fenêtres sans vitre du palais, entre les colonnes.

« Nous nous rendons à Midgard, » l'avertit Thor en faisant tournoyer Mjolnir au-dessus de lui, juste en face du vide.

Loki ne fut pas heureux de cette nouvelle, sachant que les humains de cette planète possédaient un système de défense assez perfectionné pour leur temps. Il était certain qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu là-bas.

« Et le Bifrost n'a pas été détruit ? » demanda Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous avons réussi jusque-là à éviter les batailles proches du Bilfrost… Accroche-toi bien ! »

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça, » railla le brun en sentant le bras de son frère passer contre sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui pour que celui-ci puisse prendre son envol avec Mjolnir.

Loki passa alors son second bras autour du cou du blond, légèrement troublé par ce rapprochement qui avait été perdu depuis bien longtemps. Et puis, ceci était nettement moins violent que la fois où Thor était allez le chercher en plein vol pour ensuite le lâcher subitement contre le sol avec rage. Le grand blond serra les dents, poussa sur ses jambes et sauta.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Thor avait atterri sur le pont, une main à terre pour reprendre son souffle. Loki s'écarta de lui, voyant la faible distance qui les séparait du Bifrost. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir d'Asgard, qui ici, était si faible et tellement plus facile à berner et à diriger.

Cependant, la force de son frère contre son dos pour l'obliger à avancer fit sombrer toutes ses idées de fuite. De plus, il ne vivrait certainement pas longtemps contre ces créatures, si à la moindre petite magie inespérée, il se tordait de douleur à même le sol. Il aurait l'air très sérieux face à l'ennemi.

Ils se rapprochaient rapidement du Bifrost, et pouvaient y distinguer Heimdall positionné au centre de celui-ci, signe qu'il avait été prévenu de leur venue. Toutefois lorsque l'on croit que l'espoir nous sourit enfin, il y a toujours quelque chose pour venir bouleverser la chose.

Le sol devant eux trembla quand des ennemis lourdement armés arrivèrent du ciel, sautant de leur engin volant pour faire face aux deux Dieux. Thor brandit son arme devant lui et frappa ses ennemis de sa foudre qui disparurent rapidement dans un nuage de fumée, comme à leur habitude. Loki qui observait ces choses étranges pour essayer de percer à jour leur pouvoir, fut vite entrainé par l'avant, tirer par son frère.

Seulement, Loki sentit une menace pesante derrière lui. Lentement, il se stoppa, et tourna la tête vers Asgard. Quelle était cette fumée qui enveloppait tout le Royaume et qui semblait se rapprocher du Bifrost ?

« Je vais les ralentir… Le Bifrost sera enclenché dans deux minutes et trente secondes… »

« Heimdall ! » s'exclama Thor, n'ayant jamais été aussi heureux de le voir.

Le gardien jeta un regard mauvais à Loki qui en fit de même, tandis que le jeune Jotun passait à côté de lui pour continuer sa route jusqu'au Bifrost à quelques mètres d'eux. Thor voulait rester au côté du gardien et participer à ce combat qui risquait de se finir mal pour cet homme.

Mais la priorité était son petit frère et son enfant. Ils devaient faire vite. Le blond courut alors derrière le brun, le cœur lourd. Mais rapidement, la fumée noire envahit leur champ de vision, les arrêtant dans leur élan.

Instinctivement, ils se mirent dos à dos, fixant le moindre mouvement.

« Nous devons nous rendre au Bifrost le plus vite possible… » déclara Thor sans lâcher des yeux un point invisible dans le noir.

Lorsque Thor fit un pas en avant, l'ennemi surgit et la fumée se dissipa. Les deux Dieux sous le choc, ne purent dans un premier temps que rester figé face à cette masse de créature qui grouillait sur le pont, certaines, s'avançant vers eux.

« Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de tous les éliminer avant d'atteindre notre but ! » s'exclama Loki en se tournant vers son frère. « Ils détruirons le Bifrost si nous sommes à l'intérieur avant même que… ! »

Comme le faisait toujours Thor, il agissait avant de parler. Mjolnir brandit haut dans le ciel, le tonnerre déferla sur l'ennemi, ébranlant quelque peu le pont. Loki dut se retenir contre son gré contre l'épaule de son frère pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Thor se retourna alors vers leur porte sortie, mais il remarqua avec horreur qu'ils étaient dorénavant cernés.

« Thor, nous pouvons rejoindre notre ticket de sortie si tu me rends mes pouvoirs ! »

Son frère, dos à lui, observant Asgard et les ombres noires qui se relevaient doucement sous le coup du Dieu du Tonnerre, maintenait son frère par le bras. Loki savait que Thor avait le pouvoir de lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait.

« Loki… »

« J'en ai besoin ! Ainsi que pour l'enfant ! »

La voix de Loki était étrangement plaintive. Thor était capable de les retenir et d'en tuer beaucoup. Mais jamais il n'aurait le temps d'atteindre le Bifrost qui brillait déjà de sa lumière blanche.

Pour Loki. Et son futur enfant.

Il se tourna donc vers le Jotun et plaqua une de ses mains contre le crâne du cadet qui sursauta brusquement face à cette vague de chaleur.

Il sentit tout son corps revivre, la douleur de ses jambes et de son dos disparaitre, ainsi que sa fatigue. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque Thor lâcha son emprise pour brandir Mjolnir. Loki fit un pas en avant, et en un geste de la main, fissura le pont en face de lui, qui le séparait d'Asgard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » hurla son frère pour couvrir le son des explosions et du vent qui déferlaient sur eux face aux éclairs aux dessus de leur tête.

Loki ne répondit pas, concentrant toute sa magie dans sa main pour se tourner et asséner le torse de Thor d'un coup de poing phénoménal. Le blond n'étant pas préparé à ce coup, fut éjecté en arrière, pour atterrir face contre terre, dans le Bifrost.

Loki fit brûler vif les quelques fantômes qui s'approchaient de lui, n'étant pourtant pas capable de les tuer totalement, et donna un coup décisif contre le pont qui se brisa cette fois-ci totalement, les coupant d'Asgard. Il se sentait renaitre. Là, avec ses pouvoirs, il était en _vie_.

Finalement, maintenant coupé d'Asgard, Odin ne pourrait plus rien pour un petit moment. A lui la magie.

Cependant, une des créatures se matérialisa devant lui, lui assénant un coup de crâne violent contre son front. Loki fut propulsé contre le sol, stupéfait de cette force qui lui avait presque fendu le crâne. Le sang se rependait contre son visage, brouillant sa vision. Un autre coup comme celui-ci, et il allait dormir longtemps.

« LOKI ! » hurla Thor au loin.

Il ferma les yeux et se téléporta juste à temps dans le Bifrost qui se referma derrière lui. Thor s'approcha de son frère qui avait le visage en sang. Loki fut déçu de constater que Thor ne semblait pas déranger par le coup qu'il lui avait si gentiment donné, comme ci ceci ne lui avait rien fait.

« Ton visage… » murmura Thor en passant le bout de ses doigts contre quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs collés avec le sang contre son front.

Loki le repoussa d'une main et lui lâcha un sourire.

« Tu as donc à ce point confiance en moi… » murmura doucement celui-ci en voyant la lueur du Bifrost les envahir, signe qu'ils allaient bientôt être de retour à Midgard.

C'était sa dernière chance. Trop de cicatrice dans son cœur l'empêchait de fermer les yeux maintenant. Il ne voulait en rien montrer qu'il était faible au point de laisser tomber ses plans et redevenir le gentil petit Loki. Non.

Il avait maintenant en lui un être qu'il ne serait pas prêt de laisser tomber, et à élever loin d'Asgard, loin d'Odin et donc de Thor. C'était ce sacrifice qu'il devait faire pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans la passion dévastatrice. _Il avait changé._

Ce fut comme si le temps se déroulait au ralenti. Presque à contre cœur, Loki leva son bras, pointant son frère de sa paume, qui s'était reculé. Thor allait finir par tout lui faire perdre. A nouveau. Il suffisait qu'il le brûle comme les autres à l'extérieur.

Thor le fixa sans un mouvement, ses doigts maintenant toujours le marteau légendaire. Puis, d'un geste de sa main tendue vers son frère, Loki envoya une déferle d'énergie contre le blond.

Le Dieu de la Foudre eut le temps seulement de placer Mjolnir devant lui, pour contrer cette espèce de laser qui ne valait rien dire de bon pour lui. Il contra alors la magie de son frère, et les deux hommes se firent projeter en arrière, suite à l'explosion titanesque de cette parade.

Thor roula à terre, lâchant son marteau sous le choc, et redressa rapidement la tête vers le Jotun, qui lui, avait reçu plus. La détonation l'avait propulsé contre le mur. Un humain normal aurait vu ses os se briser sous cette force. Mais le Dieu de la malice se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses coudes, stupéfait de cette riposte. Son frère n'étant pas souvent sur ses gardes, celui-ci avait pourtant en un millième de seconde, pus contrer ce pouvoir.

« Loki ! » hurla presque Thor en serrant les poings, toujours au sol, furieux de la tentative de son frère.

Pourtant, Thor savait que cette explosion n'aurait pas pu le tuer. Loki n'avait pas _réellement _cherché à le détruire, et c'est ce qui apaisa quelque peu sa colère. Les omoplates du brun lui faisaient atrocement souffrir. Il se tourna pour être allongé sur le dos, à fixer le plafond, la bouche entrouverte pour faire passer cette souffrance et la peur qu'il avait pour l'enfant face à ce choc.

Puis, le Bifrost s'ouvrit pour eux.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La marque au sol provoquée par Bifrost était bien présente, signe que Heimdall avait ouvert le passage. Les signes étranges étaient dorénavant dessinés dans le sable de ce désert, à l'ouest de la Californie. Loin de toute population active, et donc, éloigné des éventuelles attaques. Et pourtant, en se redressant, une fois la fumée dissipée, Thor put remarquer au loin, un village en cendres.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ces démons frappaient réellement partout, et même dans les contrées les plus éloignées. Il devait à tout prix retrouver le S.H.I.E.L.D, car eux seul pouvait protéger Loki de ces monstres. Eux et les Avengers. C'était leur boulot après tout. Enfin, s'ils étaient tous encore en vie.

Un gémissement fit redescendre Thor sur terre. Il se précipita alors sur son frère qui était toujours allongé dans le sable chaud, une main contre son ventre, les yeux fermés fortement. Loki semblait paniqué. Son corps avait fait face à trop d'obstacle.

Thor dégagea un collier de son cou, où y pendait un symbole qui le représentait bien. Un éclair qu'il serra dans le creux de sa main durant quelques secondes, puis se pencha vers son frère. Il passa son bras sous les épaules du Jotun, redressant son visage, et passa rapidement le pendentif autour de son cou, sans que le brun ne le remarque, trop occupé à gémir de douleur.

« Thor… Dis-moi que tu le sens vivre… » paniqua le brun sans ouvrir les yeux, les mains tremblantes.

Son frère sut immédiatement de qui il voulait parler.

« Je sens déjà deux cœurs battre en face de moi, Loki, » répondit le blond en passant son second bras sous les jambes de Loki pour le soulever tel un chevalier servant.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, le brun se laissa entrainer par son frère, étrangement trop faible pour quelqu'un qui avait retrouvé la magie. Il ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux, choqué. Thor avait de nouveau scellé ses pouvoirs. Il en était capable ?

« Je crois que je l'ai mérité… » lâcha froidement Loki tandis que son frère fixait le ciel, à la recherche d'un nuage bien noir, portant toujours le magicien.

« Je le savais de toute manière, » répondit simplement le blond en déposant Loki à terre, sans lâcher sa taille.

Le brun dut serrer un peu plus le cou de Thor à l'aide de son bras pour ne pas tomber lorsque ses jambes menaçaient sérieusement de lâcher. Sans magie, il avait un niveau de récupération égale aux humains.

Il serra les dents. Loki n'avait aucunement envie de se montrer face à ses ennemis comme le colonel Fury, dans cet état-là.

Thor aperçut un nuage chargé d'éclair. En utilisant ses foudres pour rejoindre le S.H.I.E.L.D, il passerait inaperçu, sous un simple orage.

« Accroche-toi. »

Loki fut légèrement troublé par la froideur du blond. Il serra un peu plus son emprise autour de son cou, les yeux baissés. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait en se battant de front avec Thor ? L'assommé avait été un bon plan pourtant. Loki aurait pu tranquillement attendre à Midgard, caché quelque part, que l'enfant naisse et le tour était joué. Mais non. A croire que le bébé de son ventre voulait son père proche de lui.

* * *

_Ca y est, ils sont sur terre! Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus calme que celui-ci, ou tout explosait de partout, x) !  
__Je voulais juste vous demander, voudriez vous que j'intègre un petit Steve/Tony sans trop rentrer dans les détails ? Voilà, j'espère que cette fiction vous plait toujours. _


	6. Chap 5 : Le porteur d'espoir

_Bon voilà je met le chapitre 5, qui m'a pris pas mal de temps, car mettre en scène tous les Avengers... C'est assez compliqué en fait -o- Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents, même si celui-ci est surtout un chapitre qui est assez utile même s'il n'est pas trèèèèèèèèès intéressant .. Mais bon il fallait passer par là ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 5  
**Le porteur d'espoir**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La terre était dévastée sur quarante sept pourcents de ses terres. Des grandes villes comme Moscou, Paris ou Tokyo avait été prise d'assaut et ressemblait dorénavant à des villes fantômes. Le S.H.I.E.L.D et les Avengers ne savaient plus où en donner de la tête. L'helicarrier était toujours attaqué, comme toutes les bases navales du monde, mais c'était l'un des seuls qui savait finir leur combat par une victoire.

Plus d'invisibilité face aux ennemis, plus de missiles, plus de nourriture. L'helicarrier devait atterrir et rafraichir les effectifs et les ressources.

Natasha Romanov et Clint Barton avaient réussi à pirater les réseaux terroristes pour s'infiltrer à Madrid et délivrer le pays de l'emprise ennemie. Cette mission avait été un succès. Cependant, de leur côté, Anthony Stark et Steve Rogers furent grièvement blessés par une attaque surprise près de la frontière Russe.

Sauvés de justesse par Bruce Banner, ils étaient tous deux, assis autour de la table de la salle des commandes, l'air sombre, dépités de ces défaites. C'était à croire que le monde allait véritablement sombrer.

Nick Fury aurait pu avoir une crise cardiaque si l'âge y avait été de paire, lorsque la foudre s'abattit sur le pont pour laisser entrevoir Thor Odinson. Lui qui s'était avancé avec un large sourire vers le Dieu, il s'était bien vite reculé de quelques pas après avoir aperçu Loki près du grand blond.

Loki semblait cependant bien faible, là, accroché au cou de Thor, ses jambes menaçant de lâcher. Clint qui avait suivi Fury et ses hommes sur le pont n'avait pas hésité à sortir son arc et pointer les deux Dieux de sa flèche.

« Colonel Fury, je dois parler aux Avengers, c'est urgent ! » s'exclama Thor pour couvrir le bruit du tonnerre derrière lui.

« Que fais Loki avec vous ? » s'exclama Fury en plissant les yeux pour mieux les apercevoir sous toute cette pluie.

Alertés, les deux Dieux furent vite encerclés par les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D.

« C'est ce que j'appelle, _rester discret et ne pas se faire remarquer_, » lâcha Loki en haussant les sourcils, rappelant les dires de son frère d'il y avait quelques minutes.

Le tonnerre gronda de nouveau, et Nick Fury, sans abaisser son arme, s'approcha des deux frères doucement.

« Nous amenons l'espoir ! » s'écria Thor en fronçant les sourcils, menaçant du regard quiconque osait s'approcher de lui.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Si Thor voulait être écouté, il devait laisser Loki, là, dans cette cellule de verre. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de discuter, et fut donc été contraint de le laisser, là, contre le banc derrière la vitre. Loki ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre lorsque les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D l'avaient jeté dans cette prison, trop fatigué et épuisé pour mener une attaque ratée.

Il se contenta de paraître indifférent envers quiconque, montrant qu'il n'en avait que faire. Il croisa seulement l'agent Romanov et Barton, qui lui lancèrent un regard noir. Loki leur avait seulement souri, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Fury referma la porte de la salle de réunion derrière lui. Thor voulait parler de tout cela en privé. Autour de la table, les Avengers étaient tous présents. Iron Man, bien amoché, portant une vilaine cicatrice contre la tempe, le regard froid. Captain America, déjà remis sur pied, mais tout aussi sombre que Stark. Black Widow, toujours parfaite, fine et élégante, seul son regard faisait frémir. Le faucon, surement le plus froid de tous, las de la situation. La bête humaine, le visage en sueur et la lèvre coupée. Et puis, il y avait toujours le colonel Fury.

Thor debout face à la table, poings contre celle-ci, toisait ses amis du regard, étant conscient de la difficulté de l'affaire.

« Asgard est lui aussi en cendres, » fit Thor d'une voix dure en fixant un à un les plus grands super-héros de la planète. « Ce peuple surnommé _Zoï_ n'est qu'un cauchemar pour nous tous… »

« Une seconde, vous connaissez ces personnes ? » demanda le colonel en haussant son unique sourcil, debout près du blond.

« Père et moi avons été mis au courant seulement hier… »

Thor s'assombrit, ne semblant pas fier de la suite. Fury croisa les bras, se grattant pensivement le menton, enfin heureux de constater qu'ils allaient pouvoir identifier leurs ennemis comme un _quelque chose_.

« Beaucoup de chercheurs d'Asgard se sont fait tuer pour tenter de découvrir quel était ce peuple étrange, possédant de la magie d'un noir infini, au milieu de personnes _non vivantes._ »

Steve et Anthony grimacèrent légèrement, signe qu'ils avaient surement dû en rencontrer quelques-uns sur leur chemin.

« Au début des temps, il y avait non pas Neufs Royaume, mais Dix, » lâcha enfin Thor ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

« Ils ont perdu une guerre, ont vu leur territoire détruit, et reviennent à la charge ? » demanda le colonel ayant déjà vu ce scénario dans de nombreuses batailles.

« Non, c'est plus… Compliqué en réalité, » reprit Thor en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux. « Ce dixième Royaume a bel et bien été détruit. Par des créatures venant aussi loin que les Chitauris. Cette histoire avait été si terrible, que les seuls les plus Grands Dieux comme Père en ce moment, étaient au courant, ainsi qu'une toute petite poignée de personne. »

« Une guerre reste une guerre. Pourquoi cacher la destruction d'un Royaume proche de vous ? C'est complètement ridicule, » lâcha l'homme de fer, l'air irrité, positionnant ses deux points contre la table.

Oui, cela était ridicule. Toutes les personnes de cette pièce savaient que les Dieux puisaient leur légende dans la guerre. Alors pourquoi cacher celle-ci ?

« Tout simplement parce que l'issue de cette guerre était une honte, » expliqua Thor en serrant un peu plus les poings, les sourcils froncés. « Le peuple venu de très loin avait pris en otage le Royaume tout entier. L'un des plus faibles certes, mais le plus paisible, ayant une aura tout bonnement pacifique. Il représentait la vie, dont le nom de Zoï qui signifie _vie. _»

Anthony Stark se croyait dans un court d'histoire qu'il séchait la plupart du temps durant ses études. Et pourtant, il ne fut jamais aussi attentif qu'à ce jour. Natasha et Clint restaient tous deux silencieux, écoutant attentivement le Dieu, impatient de connaître un peu plus leurs ennemis qui avaient causé tant de cauchemar sur terre.

« Cependant, les Neuf autres Royaumes qui venaient tout juste de construire une vie de gloire, d'or et de légende, ne voulaient pas rentrer en guerre, » reprit sombrement le grand blond. « Ils auraient pu gagner, s'en était certain, mais ils ne voulaient pas _abimer_ de nouveau leur terre et sauver un peuple qui ne valait pas grand-chose à leurs yeux. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas attirer les foudres de l'ennemi qui aurait été capable d'appeler des renforts. Il y a des milliers d'années… Nous avons tous été lâches. Nous avons fui et laisser tomber ce peuple. »

Steve Rogers qui avait toujours été respectueux envers n'importe quel Dieu, ne prenant jamais partit, se vit alors être _déçu_. Face à cet élan de lâcheté, l'atmosphère de la pièce fut plus pesante.

« Ainsi donc, nous faisons face à la vengeance de ce peuple surnommé _Vie_, aidé par vos anciens ennemis… » fit Fury, surpris de cette histoire, mais ne le montrant pas.

Thor hocha la tête, honteux de ce qu'avait pu choisir Asgard il y a tant d'années.

« Nous récoltons ce que nous avons semé, » finit froidement Thor les dents serrées.

« Nous, on n'a rien semé du tout, » se plaint Stark en donnant un léger coup de poing contre la table face à lui. « Il y a des millions d'années, nous n'étions pas encore ici, nous les humains. Nous récoltons ce que _vous_avez semé. » Il pointa du doigt le Dieu qui ne broncha pas. « A moins que les dinosaures n'aient eu une quelconques influence durant cette guerre ! »

« C'est pour cela que nous pensons que ce dixième Royaume n'est pas seul. Nos anciens ennemis étant parmi eux, et veulent surement posséder le monde… »

« Et d'ailleurs, ils ne se débrouillent pas mal, » railla ironiquement Tony en se laissant de nouveau tomber contre le dossier de son siège.

« Deux Royaumes sont déjà sous leurs griffes, » ragea de nouveau Thor en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, suivit du regard des Avengers.

« Ceci n'explique cependant pas ce que viens faire Loki ici, » lâcha enfin Clint Barton le poing contre sa joue pour soutenir sa tête.

« Et ne me dites pas qu'Odin nous renvoie son rejeton pour qu'on le garde en captivité durant la bataille… » commença le colonel en pointant du doigt le blond, n'ayant pas de très bons souvenirs de la dernière visite de Loki.

Thor devint quelque peu livide, voyant les regards presque tueur de ses amis. Il se rapprocha de nouveau de la table, positionnant ses deux mains contre celle-ci. Il se racla la gorge.

« Odin, mon père, a fait face à une prophétie… » commença-t-il.

« Une prophétie ? _Une prophétie_ ? Nous sommes perdus ! » lâcha Tony exaspéré en levant les bras au ciel.

L'homme de fer était le seul à montrer clairement ses sentiments, alors que les autres gardaient un silence lourd. Oui, Anthony Stark n'en pouvait plus de cette guerre injuste. Combien d'enfants avait-il vu mourir sous ses yeux ? Combien de femmes avaient-été enlevées pour des fins que Tony n'osait penser ? Combien de bébés étaient morts dans ses bras lorsqu'ils voulaient les envoyer en premier pour les soins intensifs ? Il avait vus bien plus de morts que de personne qu'il avait sauvée.

« Les Dieux, la magie… Tout ceci n'est peut-être pas réel après tout, » lâcha ironiquement Thor en plantant son regard dans les yeux fatigués de Tony. « Stark, nous avons un réel espoir. »

Le brun hocha alors la tête, se tuant assez rapidement pour une fois, ce qui surprit ses amis.

« Et donc, cette prophétie nous assure… La victoire ? » tenta la russe avec espoir.

Le grand blond hocha la tête.

« Père a déjà fait face à nombre de prophéties. Et toutes étaient réelles, justes et puissantes. »

Etrangement, les Avengers commencèrent à se détendre lentement. Steve qui maintenant jusque-là fermement l'accoudoir entre ses doigts, relâcha la pression, tandis que Clint parut ouvrir un peu plus son visage.

« Cette prophétie, » commença le Dieu de la Foudre en contournant doucement la table. « Indique que seul mon enfant légitime peut y mettre fin. »

« Je vois le tableau, » ricana le milliardaire sans se soucier des regards lourds autour de lui. « Un bébé Dieu, tout droit sortit du ventre de sa mère, va brandir une épée et foncer sur l'ennemi pour lui faire quitter les lieux ? Oh, à moins que ce peuple n'ait la phobie des bébés Dieux, ce qui expliquerait… »

« Stark, » grogna Fury à deux doigts de sauter sur lui pour l'étrangler, impatient de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

Tony se tut de nouveau, soupirant longuement.

« Ce n'est pas forcément cet enfant qui pourra à proprement parler, _mettre fin _àcette guerre, » expliqua de nouveau Thor en se stoppant. « Mais peut-être une succession d'événements suite à la naissance du bébé. C'est souvent le cas des prophéties, Stark. »

Si Anthony ne renchérissait pas, c'est qu'il avait compris.

« Seulement, nous avons eu problème, » continua le grand blond toujours aussi posé. « Les femmes_ immortelles_ d'Asgard et autres Royaume ont subi un sort, les rendant infertiles. »

« QUOI ? » s'exclama Natasha qui écarquilla les yeux.

Les autres hommes de la pièce ne dirent rien, mais n'en pensèrent pas moins, tous sous le choc.

« L'ennemi est au courant de beaucoup de choses, » fit Thor. « Ils ont lancé alors ce sort. Nous en déduisons ainsi que si les Zoï ont fait ce geste, c'est que la prophétie est une réelle menace pour eux. »

« Les humaines peuvent toujours… Avoir des enfants, non ? » demanda Bruce en fronçant les sourcils, ayant déjà aidé des femmes à accoucher près des champs de bataille.

« La prophétie précise un enfant au sang d'_immortels_. »

« Et ceci était un _espoir_ pour nous ? » lâcha Tony d'une voix presque suraiguë.

« Et Loki dans tout ça, il fait la décoration ? » demanda Clint sombrement.

« Asgard, sans femmes pouvant procréer… Risque de sombrer… » remarqua soudain la rousse le cœur lourd.

« Un contre-sort ne peut pas être trouvé ? » questionna Steve en haussant les sourcils.

« Ah moins que l'enfant n'est déjà été conçu avant le sort ? » proposa Bruce en fixant le Dieu.

Fury se massa les tempes face à tous ses Avengers qui parlaient à la fois. Il grinça des dents, mais remercia le ciel lorsque Thor les fit taire en un haussement de voix.

« Odin a trouvé la solution la plus terrible de toutes, » expliqua alors Thor une fois le silence complet.

Les Avengers se tendirent. Ils avaient déjà entendu parler des folies des Dieux et de leurs décisions toutes farfelues et insensées.

« Et mon enfant et déjà en train de grandir, » fit doucement le blond, léger sourire aux lèvres, presque triste.

Les Avengers et Fury poussèrent un soupire de soulagement. Seul Clint et Bruce restaient neutre, surpris de la douceur même du Dieu qui avait pour habitude de parler fortement, ainsi que son visage soudain si triste et renfermé.

« Où est la mère ? » demanda alors Bruce en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas Thor discuter ici tranquillement alors que la porteuse de son enfant était très certainement en danger.

« La personne que regarde l'agent Rogers, » fit simplement le Dieu nordique.

Tous se tournèrent vers le soldat qui releva illico la tête pour observer les visages effarés des Avengers et du colonel. Steve baissa rapidement son regard pour fixer à nouveau l'écran intégré contre la table, filmant la prison en verre où était toujours assis Loki.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Steve en se tournant alors brusquement vers le Dieu du Tonnerre.

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas Tony qui réagissait le premier.

« Votre frère est… » commença Natasha les yeux ronds.

« _Frère_ ! Vous êtes frère ! » s'écria Tony en montrant brutalement d'un geste de la main l'écran qui filmait la cellule du super vilain.

« Et rassurez-moi… Loki est bien un homme ? » lâcha Fury totalement dépassé.

« Oh, » lâcha durement Thor assez fort pour faire taire l'assemblée et s'exprimer plus clairement sur la situation. « Loki n'a ni le sang de Père, ni de Mère. Je vous aie dit qu'il avait été adopté, non ? C'est un Jotun… Les Jotuns ont cette faculté. Se reproduire entre personne du même sexe. »

Malgré l'explication, les Avengers restaient interdits. Pour eux, ce genre de chose n'existait que dans les livres, et encore. Tandis que pour Thor, ça devait être surement une évidence.

« Odin nous a donc obligés, et poussé avec sa magie. Ainsi, Loki attend l'enfant de la prophétie. »

Tony se leva brusquement.

« Attends, Attends… Laisse-moi récapituler. Le dernier espoir est un Emo gothique dérangé et enceint qui a tenté de détruire New-York, tuer son frère, son père, qui a assassiné sauvagement son PROPRE père et qui une fois tout terminé, risque de venir nous abattre dans notre sommeil ? »

Thor ne réagit pas face à ce petit discours dévalorisant son frère. Mais il savait que la chose était assez difficile à avaler pour ces mortels.

« Loki n'est plus dangereux. J'ai scellé sa magie à l'aide d'un vieux pendentif. De plus, avec la fuite d'Asgard, la bataille contre ce peuple Noir et le début de sa_ grossesse_, il est très _faible_… »

« Qui nous dit qu'il ne tuera pas le gosse ? » demanda Fury en haussant les sourcils, penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Odin a posé un sort puissant sur lui qui l'empêche de mettre fin à ses jours, » répondit-il presque abattu en baissant la tête, ses mains plaquées contre la table.

« Et une fois né ? » insista le colonel.

« Croyez-moi, Fury. Loki en serait incapable. »

Natasha se leva elle aussi, passant près du Dieu.

« Nous allons voir notre porteur de bébé Dieu, » fit la jeune femme déterminée à faire de nouveau face à son ancien ennemi.

Clint Barton la suivit rapidement, ne semblant toujours pas convaincu, ayant toujours une haine farouche contre ce Dieu qui avait pu s'emparer de son esprit.

« Ouais, allons voir notre porteur d'espoir, » ironisa le faucon en sortant de la salle de réunion.

* * *

_Donc dans le prochain, nous pourront voir le face à face des Avengers avec Loki, ainsi qu'un tête à tête Thor/Loki (ouais Thor est pas très content que son frère ait utilisé la confiance qu'il avait en lui pour arriver à ses fins !) et ensuite, un Loki tout fébrile !_

_Titre : Nouvelle mission pour les Avengers !_

_Petite reviews ? :X_


	7. Chap 6 : Trop peu de magie

_Me revoilà ! Voici donc le face à face Avengers/Loki ! Merci pour les reviews :'D Et bonne lecture !  
(quel commentaire de fou !)_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 6 :  
**Trop peu de magie**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque la porte qui menait à la cellule de verre coulissa lentement pour laisser apparaître deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D, Loki se leva lentement, en toute dignité, leur montrant qu'il était encore loin d'être faible. Il reconnut alors son faucon favori, ainsi que la russe qui portait sans cesse un masque froid au visage. Le brun leur lâcha un sourire malsain en haussant les sourcils.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne me suis pas laissé enfermer ici dans l'idée de réveiller une nouvelle fois le monstre, » sourit seulement Loki en voyant le regard furieux de la rousse.

Clint et Natasha observèrent durant quelques secondes leur ancien ennemi posté devant eux. Ces cheveux certes un peu plus courts, lui donnaient un air farouche, ceux-ci plaqués en arrière, bouclant quelque peu aux extrémités, laissant des mèches rebelles tomber devant son front suite à la bataille. Ce qui surprit surtout les deux Avengers, c'était la pâleur du brun.

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu une peau très foncée, mais là, ces cheveux faisaient un réel contraste avec sa peau blanche. La tunique qu'il portait ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il possédait déjà sur terre il y a près de six mois, sans protection de combat contre ses bras ou son torse, dévoilant son allure frêle, presque maigre. Ils ne reconnaissaient en lui seulement son sourire hypocrite. Même ses prunelles avaient repris un vert émeraude vif.

Clint et Natasha eurent du mal à se dire que cet homme avait pu se jouer d'eux si facilement, et était passé proche de la victoire. Le tireur ayant la vue assez développée remarqua la main tremblante du Jotun s'accrocher lentement à la barre en fer suspendu contre le mur de la nouvelle cellule de verre.

Loki Laufeyson n'était plus une menace. Ou tout du moins pour le moment. Et les deux agents en étaient conscients, mais pourtant, ceci n'atténuait pas la colère qu'ils avaient contre lui. Il avait tué tellement de gens. Dont Coulson.

« Nous voulons juste voir à quoi pouvait ressembler un Dieu_ enceint_, ne possédant plus ses pouvoirs, aussi faible qu'un nourrisson tout droit sortit du berceau, » railla la russe sans sourciller.

Loki marqua un temps d'arrêt, les sourcils haussés, mais lâcha un sourire sournois pour ainsi montrer son indifférence.

« Eh bien, j'imagine que la vue vous plaît, » fit Loki amusé en écartant son bras libre comme pour montrer son corps de « Dieu » aux deux agents.

Clint ne trahit aucune de ses émotions, tandis que Natasha fronça un peu plus les sourcils, les bras croisés au-dessous de sa poitrine, fermement.

« Je vois surtout que le _seul espoir_ n'est rien de plus qu'un_ monstre_ capable encore de sourire après tout ce qu'il a engendré, » répliqua la russe aussi froidement que possible. « J'ai même du mal à croire que le fils d'un Dieu comme Thor soit en train de germer en vous. »

« Et c'est le cas, » reprit le brun en plissant un peu les yeux, sans perdre son sourire. « Alors quoi que vous décidez, vous serrez dans l'obligation de ne jamais lever la main sur moi. »

« Nous pouvons toujours vous laisser enfermer ici et attendre l'enfant de la prophétie, » déclara enfin Clint sans lâcher des yeux le prisonnier.

« C'est une possibilité que vous mettrez vite de côté lorsque ces choses nous attaqueront, » ricana Loki en haussant les épaules.

Natasha fulminait de voir le Dieu de la malice prendre la situation sous le ton de la rigolade. Elle serra les poings et le pointa ensuite du doigt.

« Nous allons faire en sorte que rien ne vous arrive. Croyez-moi, on vous trainera à moitié mort s'il le faut, et on vous maintiendra en vit juste pour l'arrivée du gosse. »

« Vous allez me protéger ? Comme s'en est touchant. »

« Nous allons le faire, mais pas pour vous, non… Mais pour ce pauvre gosse gisant dans vos entrailles ! »

Clint lui lança un léger coup d'œil, surpris de l'attitude de la russe, elle qui brandissait fièrement son comportement d'indifférence et de femme posée, réfléchie et calme. Ce Dieu de la malice avait donc blessé Natacha aux mots durant leur dernier face à face devant cette prison de verre ?

« Je n'espérais pas meilleurs propos venant de votre bouche, agent Romanov… » sourit froidement Loki en serrant un peu plus fort la barre de fer entre ses doigts.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Le Dieu se tenait face aux deux agents les toisant toujours aussi dignement, ne montrant aucun signe de faiblesse. Et pourtant, selon les dires de son frère, Loki était dorénavant faible, à cause de magie limitée, son début de grossesse angoissante, leur bataille à Asgard et du souffle de l'explosion qui l'avait propulsé contre les murs du Bifrost .

« Nous ne vous avons pas encore pardonné ce que vous avez causé à la terre et à ses habitants, » reprit la jeune femme en levant un peu la tête pour se montrer supérieure.

Loki lâcha un rire clair en secouant la tête, se maintenant debout grâce à la barre de fer, sentant ses jambes trembloter.

« Je n'en ai que faire de vos pardons, » ricana-t-il en fixant la rousse dans les yeux, conscient qu'il la titillait de plus en plus. « Me racheter d'une faute qui à mes yeux n'était que justice, n'est en rien bénéfique pour vous tous dans cette situation. »

Il se mordit cependant la lèvre inférieure, le souffle court.

« Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est une victoire, » continua-t-il en haussant les sourcils, la tête quelque peu baissée. « Une seconde _victoire_, et un second _coupable_. »

« Une seconde victoire ou le premier coupable devient une gentille petite maman bien obéissante, » intervint soudain Anthony Stark en entrant dans la pièce de la cellule en verre, sourire aux lèvres.

Si Loki avait toute sa tête, il aurait envoyé balader cet homme agaçant, qui l'abaissait à ce point. Cependant, la fatigue et la faim qui se creusait en lui, lui faisait tourner de l'œil. Il grimaça seulement en lâchant :

« La _gentille maman_ peut supprimer son enfant à n'importe quel moment et donc détruire tout espoir de victoire. »

Thor qui était arrivé derrière le millionnaire, lui lança un regarda presque triste, ce qui fit un peu plus rager le Dieu de la malice. Le blond savait maintenant que son petit frère ne pouvait en rien tuer l'être qui se trouvait en lui. Cet enfant était pour lui un cadeau qu'il avait tenté maintes et une fois d'avoir avec ses autres enfants.

« Nous avons prévu de vous laisser ici quelque temps, » reprit le colonel Fury en toisant le prince brun du regard, une fois face à l'ennemi de Midgard. « Le temps que l'on trouve une cachette adéquate pour la fourmi. »

Loki ne voyait qu'en eux de la colère, de la rage et aussi brin de dégoût surement. Il lâcha un léger sourire en haussant les épaules. Ceci lui importait peu. Dorénavant, seul le bébé qu'il portait, comptait. Le seul enfant qu'il pourrait regarder, parler et prendre dans ses bras à sa guise.

Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais, gardant un moyen de pression contre les Avengers.

« Vous serez sous la protection rapprochée des Avengers ici présents, » continua l'homme noir en jetant un regard vers la petite équipe qui fixait amèrement le Dieu sous verrous.

Le Jotun hocha seulement la tête en lâchant fébrilement la barre en fer, et ainsi, s'asseoir sur le banc contre la vitre, faisant face aux titanesques tyrans de la nouvelle histoire. Il tentait de garder un air d'indifférence perpétuel.

« Banner, Stark, je veux un rapport détaillé sur les grossesses Asgardienne, aidé par Thor... » commença Fury en se tournant vers les deux scientifiques.

« _Jotunienn_e, » rectifia Loki sans prendre la peine de regarder le colonel.

Natasha haussa les sourcils, légèrement amusée de cette situation où le grand Nick Fury prenait des cours sur la grossesse. Quant à Clint, il restait à fixer silencieusement le Dieu face à lui, un air grave au visage.

« Faut-il aussi un rapport sur _comment élever es petits monstres_ ? » demanda Tony en haussant les épaules, s'étirant, prenant un air désinvolte.

« Modérez vos propos, Stark, » railla Thor en le pointant du doigt. « Il s'agit de mon fils. »

« C'est une expression, » répliqua l'homme de fer en fronçant les sourcils, surpris du changement de comportement soudain du Dieu. « Pas à prendre au pied de la lettre. »

Cependant, lorsque le mot "monstre" était de près ou de loin associé à Loki, Thor montait sur ses grands chevaux et montrait les crocs, afin de ne laisser rien passer.

« Et qui te dit que c'est un garçon ? » demanda par la suite Tony en attendant une réplique digne d'un Dieu au courant de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Je le sens, » expliqua simplement le grand blond en se tournant vers son frère.

Loki lâcha un petit rire, la tête légèrement baissée, les yeux fermés.

« C'est une fille, » fit-il seulement sans regarder son frère.

« Tu n'as jamais été doué pour deviner ce genre de chose auparavant, » reprit Thor, léger sourire gravé sur les lèvres.

Natasha et Bruce furent les seuls à lever la tête vers le Dieu du tonnerre, comprenant le sens semi caché de cette phrase. Loki avait donc déjà procréé.

« Barton, Romanov, » continua Fury sans attendre la réponse de leur ennemi. « Occupez-vous de trouver un endroit loin des regards. Je sais que vous avez une certaine expérience pour cela. »

La russe ne laissa rien transparaître, mais sentit son cœur se serrer, face à toutes les fois où elle avait dû se cacher. Mais la main chaude du Clint contre son poignet fit disparaitre ses idées noires, l'entraînant avec lui.

« Laufeyson pourrait-il rester sagement ici quelques minutes ? » demanda ironiquement le colonel visiblement nerveux ou irriter face à cette situation.

Le dit Laufeyson ouvrit les yeux pour le foudroyer du regard. Thor avait donc tout raconté à propos de ses origines ?

« Je vais rester avec lui, Fury, » fit Thor sans s'opposer à la place de son frère dans cette cage.

Au fond de lui, le brun sentit comme un regret. Thor lui en voulait donc réellement pour l'usage de la magie contre lui ? Pourtant, c'était Loki qui avait tout pris.

« Bien, » acquiesça le colonel en quittant la grande pièce.

Thor grimpa les dernières marches qui l'éloignaient de la prison de verre, et fit face à son petit frère, assis au fond de celle-ci, ses avant bras contre ses cuisses pour se soutenir.

« Tu aurais pu te tuer, » fit Thor d'une voix froide, les poings serrés, repensant à son action dans le Bifrost.

« Oh rassures-toi, ce n'était absolument pas le but, » rit Loki en haussant les épaules faiblement.

La voix du jeune prince était très basse et calme contrairement à ce que pouvait imaginer Thor.

« Tu voulais m'éliminer... _Encore_, » reprit le blond en baissant d'un ton, le regard presque amer.

Loki prit une inspiration et fixa son frère dans les yeux, s'obligeant à penser à autre chose qu'à la perte de son énergie fulgurante.

« Un élan désespéré face à une situation désespérée, » répondit seulement le brun.

Ce pendentif en forme d'éclair lui avalait toute sa magie bénéfique pour porter un enfant. Mais ça, Thor et les mortels l'ignoraient. Les Jotuns étaient bien _différents_.

« Rachète-toi avec cet enfant. Et tu pourras être libre, mon frère. »

La nausée lui vint. _Comme toutes les mères finalement._

« Je ne veux pas me racheter, » rétorqua froidement Loki en serrant les dents. « Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me nommes encore comme frère alors que je porte _ta _progéniture ! »

La voix du Dieu du mensonge se voulait blessante et sans sentiment. Mais ça ne fut pas l'effet voulu.

« C'est la tienne aussi, Loki, » reprit le blond en faisant un pas devant lui.

Le brun se mordait dorénavant la langue. Il passa ses doigts contre ce collier instinctivement, mais se brûla le bout des doigts. Il retint un léger cri de douleur et passa rapidement ses deux mains contre son crâne douloureux.

« Loki ? »

Il allait maintenant retrouver les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient en cellule à Asgard, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui désormais. De plus, Loki était l'un des êtres les plus _faibles_ en matière de vivacité de sa lignée. Il se haït intérieurement d'être toujours aussi piteux.

« Loki, tes bras... » murmura Thor en positionnant son poing conte la vitre, une pointe de fascination dans sa voix rauque.

Le brun retint un hoquet de surprise en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa main gauche, la peau devenant d'un bleu très clair.

« NON ! » lâcha-t-il en se levant brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

Pour l'embryon enfoui en lui, son corps puisait dans ses réserves d'énergie, c'est-à-dire, ses dernières barrières.

Après un ultime regard terrifié vers son frère, il bascula à terre, et sombra dans un noir profond.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Non. Je refuse que ce type mette de nouveau les pieds à la Tour Stark… » maugréa Tony en secouant vivement la tête. « Il m'a fallu des mois et des mois pour tout réparer ! »

« De toute manière, à la vue des combats qui approchent de la côte américaine, la Tour ne serra pas debout très longtemps, » répliqua La Veuve Noire en haussant les épaules, ne se préoccupant pas de l'égoïsme du milliardaire.

« C'est à vous de trouver un endroit pour Monsieur Espoir, et moi j'enlève ma Tour de la liste des lieux potentiels. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme de fer tourna les talons pour ainsi rejoindre Bruce, commencer à éplucher une masse de livre, de site internet et entamer des recherches sur les Jotuns de la mythologie. Fury voulait être au courant de tout, et surtout, être certain que ces êtres pouvaient réellement procréer, et si oui, quelles étaient les précautions. Le colonel ne voulait pas rencontrer un imprévu quelconque.

« Nous avons apporté dans votre laboratoire des tubes du sang du Jotun, » fit un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D lorsque Tony passa près de lui dans les étroits couloirs.

« Oh, vous avez réussi à le piquer sans qu'il ne commette un meurtre ? » demanda le milliardaire en se stoppant quelques secondes. « Ah, j'oubliais, la force physique n'est pas vraiment avec lui en ce moment. »

« Ce sont les médecins qui ont recueilli son sang lorsqu'il s'est effondré, » expliqua l'agent en secouant la tête, certainement déjà au courant de l'histoire de la prophétie vue son regard lourd.

« Génial, notre Espoir sombre déjà ? » lâcha ironiquement Tony en tournant les talons pour rejoindre rapidement le laboratoire.

Pendant ce temps-là, Natasha et Clint étaient toujours présents dans la salle de contrôle que le playboy venait de quitter. Le faucon faisait défiler des dossiers sous ses yeux à l'aide de l'écran tactile inséré dans la table de verre.

« Vous avez deux heures, » déclara soudain Fury en traversant la pièce. « Nous atterrirons dans ces eaux-là. »

Les deux agents hochèrent seulement la tête.

« Les seuls continents encore debout sont l'Amérique du Nord et l'Australie… » fit pensivement Natasha.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une si bonne idée, » répliqua Clint en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme. « Ces continents sont les prochaines cibles de nos ennemis. Pourquoi ne pas carrément… »

« L'envoyer sur les terres hostiles ? Tu délires ? »

« Sur les territoires déjà attaqués et vides. Ils ne remettront surement pas les pieds ici. »

La russe hocha alors doucement la tête, comprenant où voulait en venir son ami.

« Regarde dans les dossiers donnés par les agents de terrain, alors, » exposa-t-elle.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Thor avait vu les scientifiques et médecins manipuler son frère comme un animal endormit, derrière cette vitre. Si bien que le Dieu était rentré brutalement dans la pièce, avant de se faire calmer par Steve qui savait trouver les bons mots, et qui avaient fait en sorte de bien traiter _leur prisonnier_. Loki dormait toujours, et sa peau qui avait pris une teinte bleutée, reprenait peu à peu sa couleur d'Ase grâce au repos.

« Evitez de lui parler de sa transformation… » fit alors Thor qui observait toujours les médecins s'affairer autour de son petit frère dont poult était très bas. « J'ai vu dans son regard la panique et le dégout lorsque j'ai entrevu ce changement. »

Steve hocha la tête en souriant doucement.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Votre frère n'a jamais changé de couleurs, » reprit Rogers en haussant les sourcils.

Thor lui donna une légère tape dans le dos, heureux d'avoir au moins Steve de son côté, qui pourtant, au début, semblait tellement encré dans le doute.

« Il nous faudra donc attendre neuf mois… ? » demanda le soldat en jetant un coup d'œil vers Loki.

« Six en réalité. Dans mes souvenirs. »

« Ce n'est donc pas la première fois. »

Thor secoua la tête, trop absorber par la scène. Les scientifiques lui avaient fait des prises de sang, et dorénavant avait placé un masque à oxygène contre son visage. Le blond fronça les sourcils en voyant les médecins s'agiter, et appeler d'autre personnel.

« Il se passe quelque chose… » reprit Steve les sourcils froncés.

Cette fois-ci, il ne le retint pas lorsque Thor entra de nouveau dans la pièce blanche, l'air livide.

« Pourquoi son cœur est-il en train de cesser de battre ?! » s'exclama le blond en fixant les médecins un à un.

« Quelque chose absorbe son énergie, » expliqua une femme en tapotant sur une machine rapidement.

« Nous pensons que l'enfant puise toute son énergie. » fit alors un médecin qui en s'approchant rapidement du Dieu. « Il semblerait que le développement de l'embryon utilise la quasi-totalité de cette énergie déjà faible. Les radios nous montrent clairement que son organisme, en toute logique, ne peut garder un bébé comme toutes les femmes… » Il donna quelques ordres à ses hommes qui s'affairaient autour de Loki. « Nous en déduisons que la perte de sa magie est causé par ceci. »

Thor poussa un homme qui lui barrait la route jusqu'à Loki et vit que finalement, la peau de Loki redevenait d'un bleu roi. Cela n'était pas bon. Sa bouche entrouverte et ses paupières closes sereinement lui donnaient un air de dormeur.

Il entendit ensuite avec horreur la machine qui surveillait le battement du cœur, sonner bruyamment.

Les médecins commencèrent à presser le pas, donnant des ordres aux plus jeunes, brancher des câbles, allumer des machines, insérer une aiguille contre le poignet de Loki. C'était une vraie panique, il ne fallait pas perdre le Jotun. Steve derrière la vitre avait les yeux rivés vers Loki dont la peau d'un bleu roi perdait de son intensité, comme un cadavre qui perdait sa couleur.

Thor plaça sa main contre le collier magique que le blond avait ordonné aux scientifiques de laisser, et murmura quelques mots, les yeux fermés, sa main pressée contre celle glacée de son petit frère.

* * *

_Bon, c'est vrai, les Avengers ont pas été très sympathiques avec Loki (sauf peut-être Steve), mais bon, faut les comprendre tout de même, être face à leur ancien ennemi de nouveau en pleine guerre... Et devoir être obligé de le protéger x) Enfin bon, ils se rattraperont tous ne vous inquiétez pas ! _

_Le prochain chapitre : "En route pour New York" (quelle imagination vous me direz !)_


End file.
